


Pierce the Law (HIATUS)

by lostinfictives



Series: Morphic Daydreams [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending Sort of LOL, Character Death, Domestic Bliss, Future Character Death, Heavy Angst, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Resurrection, Shadow World, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictives/pseuds/lostinfictives
Summary: Alec Lightwood's arrow had killed countless amounts of demons. It was known to be a very lethal weapon in the Shadow World, still no one thought it could be powerful enough to penetrate even the strictest covenant.But it wasn't only the Nephilim's arrow that had pierced the law, it was also the way his heart immediately recognized the feeling of home the second he laid eyes on Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Clary Fray, Magnus Bane/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Ragnor Fell, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Morphic Daydreams [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700890
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Between the Wars

**Author's Note:**

> First, hello, luv! Thank you for clicking. I hope you'll like this one. Second, don't get too attached just yet because my upload schedule is absolutely still uncertain, and I only posted this to motivate myself to continue writing. But I promise I will finish this fic. Third, to my angsty bisses, I hope you'll enjoy this. Fourth, to my fragile babies, just trust me, okay? And last, big shout out to my friends: Gracee, Kas, Britt, Kavi, Anouk, Shree, Shelbs, Alaska, and the rest of my SH/Malec mutuals. Y'all are awesome.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep your eyes on me, Alexander." Alec smiled, a single tear falling from his eye. “Always,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Between the Wars by Allman Brown
> 
> Thank you for clicking. Enjoy reading, luv!

__

_Friday, 5:10 am_

Magnus gets up and slides out of the covers. Turning on his bedside lamp, he observes that it is still too early, noticing the dim sky through his window. However, the warlock can't seem to fall back to sleep. 

Magnus massages circles on his temples, trying to wake himself up from what feels like a nightmare. But this isn’t one, is it? It’s not. This isn’t even a dream. The untouched side of the bed on Magnus’s right further proves that this forlorn situation is very much his new reality.

Grabbing his satin robe, Magnus stands up, glancing at the clock and taking note of the time. 5:15 am. _How many hours this time?_ he muses. _Ah, three._ The warlock has not been sleeping for the past two days. He just can't stop thinking of what might have happened if life isn't too cruel.

Magnus heads to the kitchen and starts brewing his own tea. Surely, he can just conjure up something to eat, but he reckons he will have enough time today to try and have a slow morning. 

Magnus pauses. They _did_ have enough time, but somehow they still ran out of it. He drops the water that he’s about to bring into a boil and instead conjures up a Breadfruit tea and some French toasts.

As Magnus begins to eat, he promptly takes notice of the stillness of his loft. No silhouette roams around the place–even his is just casted over the wall behind the counter, completely motionless. Suddenly, his ears start ringing, and Magnus thinks he’s never heard silence quite this loud. His heart begins pounding, and his breathing turns ragged. _A panic attack,_ his brain alarms. _A panic attack!_ Reaching for the band around his left wrist, he pulls and lets go of the rubber, letting it snap against his skin.

Magnus anchors himself against the sink, clutching his chest and trying to slow his breathing. He snaps the band once more, focusing his attention on the tingling sensation it causes. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._ Little by little, his breathing becomes somewhat calm and steady. Magnus stands straight and closes his eyes tightly. When he opens them, he feels more awake but somehow, everything around him still feels like a fucking nightmare.

Magnus doesn’t even finish half of his food. He hops into the bathroom and turns on the shower, letting the warm water flow against his skin. 

_“Magnus? Are you okay? Magnus!” Alec called, panic rising in his voice._

_The shadowhunter watched as the warlock continued to draw in all of Edom’s energy. Fire slowly surrounded Magnus, and he looked as if he was about to burst into flames._

_“Magnus!” Alec called once more, but he got no response. And so he rushed towards his husband, but he couldn’t get that close. The fires were growing bigger and bigger._

_“Alexander, stand back!”_

_“Magnus—”_

_Suddenly, a force threw Alec far off the ground, and everything went silent for a moment until he started hearing a loud ringing sound. He was struggling to breathe, but all he could think of was Magnus. A blast had happened, but he wasn’t sure where exactly it came from._

_Alec managed to focus his sight, and he saw Magnus still standing firmly on his feet._

_The warlock immediately ran towards Alec, helping him get up. “Are you okay?” asked Magnus. “Yeah,” Alec replied, still catching his breath. “Are you?”_

_Magnus gave him a tight smile. “I’m fine, Alexander. Come on. We have to seal the rift.” Alec nodded and reached for his stele to activate the stamina rune, but all that was left on the spot where the rune used to be was nothing but burnt flesh._

_“Hey,” called Magnus, voice soft and full of affection. “This will be over soon,” he said, holding Alec’s hand. And Alec believed him. He trusted not only Magnus’s words but the Angels’ will as well._

_This had to end. Everything was just going great. Everything was almost perfect, and he waited long enough for things to go that way. This couldn’t be the end. This nightmare just had to be over._

_Magnus opened up a portal, and they both went through, not letting go of each other’s hands._

Magnus looks in the mirror, fixing the collar of his white polo shirt. He doesn’t bother to do his hair. He hasn’t even put on any eyeliner today. His face is just plain bare and impassive.

The warlock glances at the time. 7:45 am. He really did take that long in the shower. He breathes out a heavy sigh, still staring at his dead beat reflection. _Don’t be a coward, Magnus,_ he muses. _You have to do this._

Magnus closes his eyes, breathing in and out and gathering all the courage and strength he has left. He smiles at his reflection—a smile that is far from being genuine—but it’s enough to assure himself that somehow things are going to be fine and back to normal soon enough. 

Magnus flicks his hand in a flourish, and a portal appears behind him. “All the legends are true,” he says aloud and with much conviction before going through.

_Magnus and Alec were now close enough to the rift, and so Magnus immediately drew out his powers to slowly close it. He was halfway through to completely sealing the vast opening when all of a sudden, his hands and arms were being restricted by a familiar red magic._

_“It’s good to see you again, my son,” Asmodeus said, sporting a devilish grin._

_Alec quickly reached for an arrow and aimed it at the Prince of Edom. “Let him go or I’ll shoot you.”_

_Asmodeus turned to the brave shadowhunter. “Oh, it’s good to see you, too, Mr. Lightwood.”_

_“Let him go,” said Alec, voice threatening. “Alexander, do not shoot!” Magnus said, still trying to fight his father’s magic._

_Asmodeus laughed. “Alexander, I thought you’re smarter than that. Do you really think a shot of an arrow could kill me?”_

_“Well, I guess there’s one way to find out,” Alec said, shooting four consecutive arrows at the Greater Demon. But Asmodeus just stood still, eyes piercing at him. Alec paused, blinking away the sudden fear in his eyes._

_“Father, don’t you dare touch—” Asmodeus used the force of his magic over Magnus to throw him off the ground, and Alec immediately rushed to his side as Asmodeus removed the arrows that pierced him one by one._

_“How did you get out of limbo?” Magnus asked in an accusatory voice._

_“Lilith summoned me.”_

_“And that is why you’re helping her?”_

_The Demon grinned, his hand throwing and catching Alec’s arrows. “Can’t you see, Magnus?” he began. “Earth is no place for an immortal royalty like you. These mortals will just end up hurting you in the long run. Just let them be, my son. Come with me, and we’ll rule Edom side by side.”_

_Magnus snickered. “Aren’t you getting tired of saying that?” He stood up and walked slowly towards his father, squeezing Alec’s hand before letting go of his hold. “I will never succumb to you or your powers. I will never rule this hell hole by your side.”_

_Magnus paused, mirroring Asmodeus’s devilish grin. “I may be the son of the Prince of Edom and evil may run through my blood, but I still have a choice,” he said, taking a step closer. “And I will always, always choose to be good.”_

_With that, Magnus blasted his own red magic at Asmodeus, causing his father to slide away and fall to the ground._

Magnus arrives at the Institute and goes straight to the ceremonial hall. People in black have already gathered, and he sees the Lightwoods already in place in the first row.

“Magnus!” Isabelle calls, running to hug him, burying her face against his chest. Magnus puts his hands over Izzy’s shoulders as an attempt to stop them from shaking. “Shhh, my dear Isabelle,” he hushes. 

He leads Izzy back to their seats where he is met by Jace and Clary who both give him a hug. Magnus nods towards Maryse and Robert before finally taking a seat, his eyes never looking at the altar.

“Why aren’t you crying?” a tiny voice whispers. Magnus turns and sees Max standing behind. “Aren’t you sad that my brother is gone?” the boy asks. “Aren’t you sad that Alec is dead?”

_Asmodeus took only a split second before he’s standing on his feet yet again. “Wrong move, son,” he said, snapping his fingers and letting the demonic magic flow through his hands._

_Asmodeus blasted magic towards Magnus, but Alec was quick enough to pull him out of the way. The Greater Demon blasted another one, and the two jumped as they watched the ground burning. Alec shot another arrow while Magnus blasted him with his own power. They kept fighting Asmodeus, but this fight had become a two against the most powerful Edom royalty._

_There was no other explanation as to how Asmodeus got this solid strength and indomitable power. Lilith. Magnus reckoned that she might have offered him a deal to help her overtake Earth and in exchange, Asmodeus would possess an invincible power from the mother of all demons herself. And if his hunch was right, then he and Alec were in a much more deadly situation._

_“Magnus!” Alec shouted as he shot three arrows. “You have to seal the rift!”_

_“No! I can’t just leave you to fight alone,” said Magnus, blasting combinations of demonic magic. He ran towards Alec, firing constantly at Asmodeus. “Your runes are disappearing, and my father’s magic has become supreme due to Lilith’s power. We have to fight him together, Alexander.”_

_“Alicante will soon fall down. We have to save our friends. Magnus, you don’t have to worry. I’ve had years of training. I can manage without my runes,” Alec said, fetching another arrow from his quiver. “Go on, love. Be the hero you’ve always been meant to be.”_

_Magnus shook his head, smiling. “I wouldn’t want to be called a hero without you, darling,” he said, taking a step closer to Alec. “As much as possible, aim for both his heart and head at the same time,” he whispered, and Alec nodded, giving him a tight smile. Magnus smiled at his husband in return before blasting Asmodeus one more time and then heading to seal the rift._

Magnus looks at Max, unable to utter a single word. “Max,” calls Jace, pulling on his stepbrother gently. “Come sit with me, brother. The ceremony is about to start.” Max does back down and sits beside Jace, but he never breaks eye contact with the warlock. Magnus is the one who looks away, trying to ignore the sudden flip he feels in his stomach.

_“Come on. Come on,” Magnus muttered as he poured almost all of his magic into sealing the rift. He snapped his fingers, combining both of his blue and red magic, blasting at the now small opening, trying to seal it completely._

_Magnus succeeded. The rift was closed, and Alicante was now free of demons. All the shadowhunters had left to do was deal with Lilith, which wouldn’t be that hard considering that the abrupt closing of the rift diminished her power._

_The warlock promptly searched the area, and he spotted Alec that was still fighting off Asmodeus. With his remaining strength, Magnus blasted his father, catching the Greater Demon off guard. Alec took advantage of the situation and shot two arrows at Asmodeus, piercing both his head and chest._

_For a moment there, Magnus and Alec thought they had already won, but Asmodeus just grew angrier, triggering a shapeshift._

_The Greater Demon roared, and the sound sent shivers down the shadowhunter’s spine. Magnus mirrored the fear in Alec’s eyes as they stood there clueless of what to do next. Asmodeus’s eyes glowed in red as he shapeshifted into a demonic figure that somehow looked similar to Lilith’s demon form—with wings, giant claws, and all. A dragon demon._

_Magnus hastily blasted magic at Asmodeus. He didn’t stop even for a second, constantly firing at his father while casting all the warfare spells he could possibly think of, and Alec kept on shooting arrows from the other side._

_Magnus circled towards Alec, firing incessantly. “We need help from the others. My power is becoming weak.”_

_“I couldn't send a fire message. My stele doesn’t work—”_

_Asmodeus blasted the two with fire, and Magnus quickly dodged the attack, firing at the demonic figure in return. “Alexander, cover me! I can send them a fire message.” Magnus blasted magic from his hands, combining all the demonic powers in his system. “Alexander!” he called._

_But Alec hadn’t responded._

_Magnus glanced over his shoulder, calling Alec once again, but then the warlock felt the whole world crumbling down as he saw his husband lying on the ground._

_“Alexander!” Magnus screamed as he rushed by Alec’s side._

_Alec was shaking while trying to breathe through the immense pain. Magnus let the blue magic flow through his fingertips as an attempt to heal him, but the wound became too lethal as it burned deeply through Alec’s chest._

_“Ma- Magnus,” Alec struggled to speak. Magnus’s hand held his, caressing Alec’s face with the other. “Save your strength, Alexander. You’re going to be fine.”_

_“Magnus, I- I can’t feel anything.” Magnus broke down, tears streaming down his face. “Hold on, darling. Just hold on,” he said, still using his magic to try and heal the shadowhunter._

_“You- You have to defeat h- him,” Alec managed to say. “My- my family-”_

_“Shhh, Alec. I will. I promise.” Magnus held Alec’s gaze, sobbing silently. “Just look at me, okay? Don’t close your eyes. Keep your eyes on me, Alexander.”_

_Alec smiled, a single tear falling from his eye. “Always,” he said. “I- I love you.”_

_Magnus felt everything crashing down. His sight became blurry. The whole place suddenly fell silent. Magnus’s lips quivered, and his hand that was holding Alec’s started to shake as he felt his husband's grip slowly weakened until his hand completely slipped away from his hold._

_“Alec?”_

_Nothing. Utter silence._

_“Alec. No. Alexander, open your eyes.” Magnus’s voice trembled as he softly tapped Alec’s cheek. “No. Alexander, please? No, no…” The warlock sobbed, clutching on Alec’s shirt._

_“Alexander, please? Just open your eyes.” Magnus continued to beg for Alec when suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Asmodeus stood behind him, now back into his human form._

_“Hush, my son,” he said, squeezing Magnus’s shoulder. “Soon enough, you’re going to forget this ever happened.”_

_Magnus felt his blood boil. His heartbeat went erratic, and his jaw clenched as he formed his hands into fists._

_Demon-blooded creatures always had their own sources of strength. For many just like Lilith and Asmodeus, they heightened their powers through anger. But for Magnus, it was quite different. The warlock always had this anger just sitting at the pit of his stomach, ready to explode. But he had learned to manage it for he knew that once he let his control down, all hell would break loose._

_This time, however, it was much more than anger. Magnus felt sick listening to his father’s words. He wasn’t just angry—he was in deep anguish. And wrath mixed with sorrow and grief gives rise to one vengeful passion which, as the prophecy conveys, undermines all others._

_Magnus looked at Alec, and then he focused his attention on the weight of Asmodeus’s hand on his shoulder. The warlock hastily stood up, eyes glowing but not in their typical golden flare. They were red. Fiery and burning. Magnus screamed, letting all his rage and misery fortify his magic. And with all his might and power, the warlock blasted the Greater Demon, making the ground shake._

_The scorching blast threw Asmodeus off the ground, burning the demon down to ashes. Magnus didn’t dare to blink as he watched his father slowly vanishing into thin air. Arms still outstretched, he breathed heavily, allowing himself to absorb what just happened. He killed Asmodeus. He sealed the rift. It was done. It was finished. The war was over._

_But Magnus’s mind digested much more than that. His head overflowed with the realization that he was in pain, and that pain slowly travelled through his veins, leading down to his heart, piercing and poisoning him to his very core, torturing him with that empty feeling that he knew he would have to live with forevermore._

_Magnus’s shoulders vibrated into a violent shake as he fell down on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably next to Alec’s lifeless body._

“Rise, soldiers,” Brother Zachariah orders, and all shadowhunters stand, bowing at the altar.

“May I request the fallen’s maritus to say a few words before we commence the ceremony?”

All eyes turn to look at the warlock dressed in all white. Magnus takes a deep breath before standing up. He closes his eyes briefly. _If only,_ he muses. _If only things can just go back to the way they were. Before the occurrence of this unfortunate event. Before everything. If only…_

_\--_

_Tuesday, 5:00 am_

Magnus groaned as he felt the seeping warmth of the sun against his closed eyelids. He just reckoned that after last night’s shenanigans, he deserved an extra hour of sleep. And so he flicked a finger, and the sound of the curtains drawn closed faintly echoed. The entire bedroom went dim. 

Magnus turned to lay on his stomach, tightly hugging his pillow. _Hm,_ he hummed. _Lemon mint._ He liked it when the pillows smelled like his husband. It exuded a calming sensation into his system—the feeling he spent centuries trying to feel—the feeling of home and pure contentment. Magnus smiled. _Just one more hour,_ he mused, burying his face deeply against the pillow, inhaling Alec’s scent.

It was about 6:15 am when Magnus fully awakened. He pushed off the ever so comfortable silk covers and sat himself up, leaning onto the headboard. Magnus stared at the curtains, remembering how he closed them an hour ago. He shook his head, smiling to himself before turning to look on his right and seeing the side completely empty with pillows stacked up neatly.

Alec always did that. As the Head of the New York Institute, Alec had to show up for work earlier than everyone else. There was really no protocol regarding such, but being the strict leader that he was, Alec felt the need to set a good example for his subordinates to follow. But just like every other superior, Alec had his favorites—favorite, rather—his husband. Magnus had always gotten passes for showing up late at work. Well, in the warlock’s defense, it’s not as if he was a regular at the Institute. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and though he did help with a lot of Shadowhunter missions, he still accepted clients in their own home and considered that his primary job. But Alec insisted on always having him at the Institute because _We never know when a massive demon situation can happen. I need you here the majority of the time to help me solve supernatural conundrums, and yes, Magnus, my office is yours, too._

Magnus rolled his eyes up, letting out a chuckle. _Reasons, Alexander,_ he thought. Alec never bothered to wake him up early, but him drawing open the curtains every day, knowing well that the sun almost always rose in the northeast, sent a very clear message to Magnus.

Magnus stood up, slipping into his robe. He walked straight into the kitchen where Alec had already prepared Jasmine tea and a stack of pancakes for his breakfast. He reboiled the tea and munched down the pancakes while they were still quite warm. This had become a habit for Alec, and Magnus found it sweet although deep down, he was slowly getting sick of eating pancakes every morning. Let’s just say that Alec still hadn’t found the time to look up other recipes.

As Magnus poured himself some tea, he received a fire message from Isabelle Lightwood telling the warlock to come to the Institute as soon as he got it. Magnus flicked his hand and suddenly, the Jasmine tea in the ceramic teacup was now in a reusable to-go cup. He marched into the bathroom, already thinking of what outfit he must wear. _Ah, another mission,_ Magnus mused. _This would be fun._

Little did he know, this mission was bound to change his and everyone else’s lives forever.

Magnus looked in the mirror, admiring the reflection of his golden streaks. He decided to go casual for today’s outfit, wearing a royal blue dress shirt that hugged every muscle in his biceps, stretchable dark gray pants, and black low-cut boots.

Magnus opened up a portal, glancing one last time at his reflection. He put on the leather jacket his husband had given him before going through and meeting Alec and Isabelle on the other side.

\--

_Tuesday, 4:30 am_

Alec Lightwood woke up at exactly 4:30 am just like he always did. He immediately sat up, rubbing his eyes awake. Once he regained full consciousness, he glanced to his left where he saw his husband still deep in slumber. Alec smiled, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair away from Magnus’s face. His husband looked stunning. He always did, but this was probably Alec’s favorite look of Magnus—hair disheveled and going in all sorts of directions, face completely bare with no glitters or eyeliners hogging all the attention away from his beautiful pools of brown, lips swollen from sleep and partly open—yes, this was indeed his favorite look. 

Alec pushed on the balls of his feet, standing up and doing a few stretches. Rolling his shoulders back, he made his way to the window and opened up the curtains, grinning to himself. He was aware of how much this annoyed Magnus, and so the shadowhunter made up for it by making him breakfast every day.

Alec headed into the kitchen and started brewing the tea. Subconsciously, he reached for the ingredients, measured them, and poured all the dry ones into a mixing bowl. He did all these within two minutes. _Damn it,_ he cursed to himself. _I really need to look for other recipes other than banana pancakes._

Alec went out of the shower, keeping his movements quiet as to not wake his husband up. He put on his usual gray long sleeves, black pants, and combat boots. Grabbing his bow and quiver, he tiptoed back into the bedroom to give Magnus a quick kiss before heading to the Institute.

 _Red_. That was the first thing that registered into Alec’s mind the second he stepped inside the main headquarters. Isabelle rushed through the crowds of shadowhunters that were grabbing their weapons and moving in havoc.

“Alec!” Isabelle gave his brother a tight hug, sighing in relief. “Thank the Angels you are here. I was just about to send you a fire message.”

“Izzy, what’s happening?” Alec asked, surveying the area as red lights blinked in every corner, making a blaring sound that sent the soldiers on rampage. His sister looked up to him, eyes turning glassy. Fear immediately crept under Alec’s skin. “We just got an alert. Alec, Alicante is under siege. Our parents, Max…” 

Alec hugged Izzy, hushing her down. “It’s going to be alright, Iz,” he said, rubbing his sister’s back. “Let Magnus and the Downworld leaders know, and I’ll gather our soldiers. This will be over soon, okay?” Isabelle nodded, proceeding to write Magnus and the others fire messages.

\--

_Tuesday, 7:00 am_

“Attention, shadowhunters,” Alec loudly called, standing straight above the podium. The soldiers promptly stopped moving and lined up to face their leader. “As you all know, Alicante is currently under attack. But we can’t just go into battle without devising a strategy. However, many Alicante Shadowhunters have already fallen, and therefore I am sending half of you to meet with the Inquisitor and Idris leaders. The other half shall stay and gather around the monitors. We will be collaborating with other Institutes to come up with a solid plan,” Alec said, gesturing for Jace to move forward. “6th to 10th, gather your weapons and follow Jace for further instructions. 1st to 5th, follow me.”

The soldiers obeyed his orders, dividing in half. Alec went down and headed to the main monitor, getting in contact with other Institutes.

“I sent Magnus four fire messages. I think he’s still asleep, Alec,” said Izzy.

Alec pushed down a few buttons and several frames appeared before them. He purposely ignored what Izzy just said and proceeded to discuss the unfortunate matter with other superiors. He might be being selfish, but deep down he didn’t want Magnus to come. It’s too dangerous. From what Isabelle had shown him through the monitors, Alicante was not looking good. This was more than just war, and he wanted Magnus to not be anything other than safe. 

Izzy’s hand flew up, catching a burning paper. “Oh, he’s on his way,” she said.

Of course, Magnus would come. It was in his nature to help those in need. Of course, Magnus would not let them go to war without him. As long as the warlock had the means to offer any assistance, he would do it. Alec sighed. “Let’s meet him in my office.”

\--

Three arrows were shot. Six demons vanished into thin air. Alec hastily turned around, reaching for his quiver. He remained cautious as he surveyed the perimeter, immediately shooting an arrow to another demonic numen that was about to attack.

Alec had never felt this kind of uncertainty during a battle before. Half of the Alicante Shadowhunters had fallen. Clary Fray was injured. Jace Herondale was still fighting though wounded. Isabelle was out of his sight as she was at the other end, battling all sorts of demons with Aline and the others. This wasn’t an ordinary hunt nor was this a typical war against demons. This was an apocalypse.

When Lilith managed to steal the Heosphoros and Phaesphoros swords and fused them together, she used it to open a rift that was wide enough to unleash all the demons from Edom to Earth—Alicante, in particular.

Upon steering clear of incoming attacks, Alec immediately searched the area. When he saw who he was looking for, a rush of relief ran through his system. He sprinted towards Magnus as the warlock blasted dark magic to a group of Iblis demons.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted as he blocked an Iblis from attacking the warlock and successfully shot an arrow at it.

“I owe you one,” Magnus said. Alec smiled a little and then pulled Magnus into a covered zone.

“We have no chance at winning this,” Alec said, catching his breath. “The demons keep on coming. We have to find a way to seal the rift.”

“The rift is too big. Even the combined power of all the warlocks in New York will not be able to close it,” Magnus said, forehead suddenly creasing upon having a certain realization. “However,” he continued as Alec’s eyes grew hopeful. “There may be another way to seal it. I can do it alone, Alexander. But I need to be where my magic is at its peak at all times.”

“Edom?” Alec hesitated.

“Yes.”

“No,” the shadowhunter quickly said. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I have to do it. There is no other way.”

“Lilith could return to Edom at any time. What will happen when she attacks you? I’m not going to let you go alone. I’m coming with you,” Alec firmly said.

“No!” Magnus exclaimed in panic, sensing that Alec was already dismissing the discussion.

“Asmodeus grew to be more powerful than Lilith, and I am his flesh and blood. I can handle her in Edom. I need you here to make sure that there’s no trace of demons left after I seal the rift.”

“How are you going to come back?” Alec finally asked the question Magnus feared hearing, but he quickly dismissed the horrible thoughts in his mind. He couldn’t afford to feel terrified right now. He knew he had to do this. _For the people, for Alicante, for my friends, for Alexander._

“I will find a way. I promise,” Magnus replied, forcing a smile. Alec let out a sigh, nodding. “Let’s do this.”

The two went back on the battlefield, killing demons here and there, slowly making their way closer to the rift. Once they were close enough, Magnus opened up a portal as Alec wrestled a bigger demon to the ground. But just as the warlock was about to enter, Alec stabbed the demon and drove the blade up to its chest. He kicked the demon off and watched as it eventually turned to dust right after.

Alec got up in one swift motion and ran towards Magnus, pushing them together through the portal.

\--

Magnus still wore a shock expression as his feet met with the grounds of Edom.

“Alexander, what did you do?” he asked, voice frantic. “I’ll open up another portal. You can’t be here!”

Edom had always looked like a ghost town, but this time the atmosphere was a bit eerier. The whole place seemed void as the ones keeping it alive were out there, killing another world.

Magnus positioned his hand, ready to open up a portal, but then Alec stopped him, saying, “Magnus, I won’t leave you.” He shook his head. “I won’t.”

His words were simple, but they meant a lot to Magnus. There’s something about Alec’s voice that made Magnus think that maybe there really was no point in arguing with the shadowhunter. It wasn’t just the evident determination—Alec’s voice sounded like a plea, and Magnus just stood there in full surrender. He gave Alec a smile, assuring him that the warlock would not make him leave any longer.

Magnus stepped closer to Alec, touching his deflect rune. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

Alec flinched at his touch. “I’m okay,” he said, staring at Magnus who was still looking worriedly at his neck. Magnus watched as the rune glowed and then slowly disappeared, burning Alec’s flesh a little in the process.

 _Peripeteia_ , Magnus mused. A Greek word he remembered Ragnor had told him about meaning, _“Point of no return.”_

Magnus cupped Alec’s face, kissing him full on the lips. “We’ll figure this out. Together.”

Alec nodded, giving Magnus a reassuring smile. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

With that, the warlock blasted magic into the ground, drawing all the demonic energy left of Edom into his system, and Alec Lightwood stood there on guard, ready to charge at anyone or anything that dared to touch Magnus Bane.

\--

_Friday, 8:00 am_

Magnus clears his throat as he stands on the podium, fully aware of all the eyes staring at him.

“Thank you, all, for coming,” he begins. The warlock inhales and exhales, steadying his breathing before proceeding to continue. “Alec Lightwood is—was—a great man. He was the best soldier I’ve ever known. He was strict, always went by the rules, and he was your typical tough guy. And because of that many people misunderstood him, and so did I. But Alec had a heart of gold. He would never think twice to help someone in need. He never judged the Downworlders, and instead treated them—us—like his own kind. “

Magnus pauses for a bit, daring to glance at the silk cloth that covers Alec’s body. He feels his breathing go uneven, and so he reaches for the band around his wrist and snaps it. All of sudden, Magnus can’t seem to speak. A lump has formed in his throat, and his vision turns blurry.

Magnus forms his hands into fists, nails digging deeply through his palms. Brother Zachariah notices his struggle, and so the silent brother reaches for the warlock’s hand to soothe him down. Magnus lets out a heavy breath, briefly closing his eyes as he lets his hands relax.

He continues, “My relationship with Alec was certainly not perfect. We fought a lot, especially at the beginning of our marriage, but never once did he try to hurt me intentionally. He was always the more understanding one between the two of us. He treated me like his equal and respected all of my decisions and actions.”

Magnus smiles, remembering that one time they argued on what color they should change their bedsheet into. He wanted cobalt blue, but Alec insisted on golden brown. That night when Magnus got home from work and Alec stayed at the Institute a bit longer, the warlock saw their bed well made with fresh new sheets. Magnus smiled, picking up a note that said “I’m sorry” in Alec’s handwriting. He settled the note back down, running his hands through the cobalt blue silk sheets.

“Alec was simply the best man I’ve ever known,” he says in a matter-of-factly manner. “The last thing he said to me before he drifted away is that I have to defeat the Greater Demon, and that I did. And all of you praised me for it, but I wouldn’t have succeeded without him. He had been my anchor the entire time.”

Magnus glances at the crowd, smiling a little. “Alec Lightwood died a hero, and he will never ever be forgotten,” he ends his speech, mouthing a thank you to Brother Zachariah before getting back to his seat.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” the silent brother speaks.

“Ave atque vale,” respond the shadowhunters. “Forever and ever my brother, hail and farewell.”

\--

_Friday, 5:00 pm_

“I can stay here with you if you want,” Maia says, closing the door inside Magnus’s loft.

“Thank you, dear, but I’ll be fine,” the warlock replies.

Maia lets out a sigh, following Magnus into the living room. “You know it’s okay to cry, right?”

Magnus settles down the bottle of Whiskey he’s about to pour, waiting for Maia to continue.

“Magnus, I haven’t seen you shed a single tear since you got back from Edom. You can’t keep bottling this up to yourself.”

Magnus plasters a smile on his face before turning to face his friend. “I’m fine,” he says, grabbing the Whiskey once again. He goes over the sofa and sits himself down while Maia follows closely behind.

“I know you, Magnus. This horrid thing that just happened—this can’t be just okay to you.”

“Of course it’s not, Maia,” Magnus says. “I just lost my husband.” His face remains impassive as Maia grows more and more frustrated at her friend.

“Then stop lying to yourself,” she says, voice rising and hands flailing. Magnus just stares at his drink, unmoved.

“I’m just worried about you, Magnus. I know how hard this must be for you. Just please, stop hiding your emotions.”

Magnus abruptly stands, putting down his drink on the center table.

“I am not hiding anything,” he speaks, finally facing his friend. “And I am not lying to myself because I am fine, really. You want to know why, Maia?” Magnus asks, voice not so quiet anymore. “You want to know the truth?”

Maia just stands there, looking at her friend with so much empathy, and yet she can’t seem to fully understand him.

“Just talk to me. Please,” Maia says, placing a hand on Magnus’s arm.

Magnus lets out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know what to say,” he starts. “I’m not lying, Maia, because the truth is…” Magnus pauses. Maia remains still, arms slightly open and ready to give Magnus a comforting hug. But Magnus’s next words surprise her, and now she isn’t quite sure if her friend still needs to be consoled.

“The truth is…I never loved him back,” the warlock says, eyes void yet overflowing with emotions.

Magnus purses his lips, shaking his head a little as he repeats, “I never loved Alexander back.”

He turns around and returns to his drink, leaving Maia wondering what that spark in Magnus’s eyes meant when he uttered those implausible, coarse words. 

His own voice echoes in his mind as he downs the alcohol. _I never loved him back._

Magnus stands up, clearing his throat. He needs another drink—a stronger one, preferably.


	2. The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How could I forget?" the warlock muses. "Those eyes sure were remarkable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: The Night We Met by Lord Huron
> 
> Thank you for clicking. Enjoy reading, luv!

It is exactly 10:30 am when Magnus wakes up, immediately feeling the sting of heat in his eyes, head throbbing, temples bearing the pain with every pulse, mouth tasting bitter. He rolls over and reaches for a pillow, but he only ends up falling on the floor.

Magnus cracks his eyes a bit more open and hisses at the blinding rays of the sun. He attempts to stand up, but he merely falls onto the sofa, feeling groggy and seeing nothing but red.

He sighs. He must’ve passed out in the living room. He intentionally turned off his alcohol tolerance, and he might have gotten too drunk.

Magnus sits straight and focuses his eyes to get rid of his blurry sight. He puts pressure on the bridge of his nose, trying to recall last night, but everything seems hazy after that sixth glass of the deadly Snake Venom.

Though, he does remember how Maia still insisted on staying. But Magnus convinced her that he needed some time alone, and his friend was kind enough to respect that. But Maia was still so worried, and so when she proposed to just come back in the morning to bring breakfast, Magnus didn’t bother to argue for he knew Maia would not concede.

Feeling a bit more stable, he pushes on the balls of his feet, grasping the arm-rest tightly to keep himself steady. He glances at the side table and sees a teacup filled with golden yellow liquid, two little leaves afloat. Beside the Peppermint tea is a note from Maia telling Magnus to drink the whole thing and eat the croissants she has left on the kitchen counter. She will be back before lunch. Magnus obeys his friend’s instructions, sipping the warm tea as he heads into the kitchen.

It takes the warlock approximately three steps before his feet stumble onto something, spilling his tea a little.

Magnus anchors his right leg against the center table as he balances the cup with his left hand. Once he regains his poise, Magnus slowly looks down only to see a slightly opened scroll lying on the floor. He settles down the teacup and picks up the object, unrolling the sheet.

The familiarity of the handwriting overwhelms Magnus. He can recognize that penmanship anywhere, and he knows his hunch is right, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up just yet. And so with his heart beating fast, he proceeds to read the scribbles.

On the paper are words that are delicately written with weightless strokes gliding flawlessly in dark brown ink. At this point, Magnus is very much certain that his notion is correct. He is— _was_ —the only one Magnus knows— _knew_ —who writes— _wrote_ —in brown ink.

Magnus reads the first two lines, and his breathing immediately stops for a second. He swallows hard, reaching for his wrist band and snapping it against his skin.

Magnus reads the lines once more, and then he dares to continue.

_Dear Magnus,_

_It’s me, Alec. If you’re reading this, then that only means I am already gone._

_I’m sorry. I hope you know I didn’t mean to leave you. I love you so much, and every nerve ending in my body, every bone, my heart, my mind, and my soul only intend to be with you for as long as the Angels allow them to._

The warlock tightens his hold on the paper, crippling and tearing it a little.

_I am deeply in love with you, Magnus. Even the afterlife can never change that._

Magnus feels his arms shake, legs turning into jelly. He bites his bottom lip to stop it from quivering and to hold a sob that is threatening to come out. Sitting himself down, Magnus puts the scroll on the table, hands still trembling. He snaps the band once more, and the sensation it causes feels like a wake-up call.

Magnus’s gaze is wide, staring at a distance. His mouth is agape, unable to hold a sob any longer. He is breathing heavily, eyes turning glassy, but tears can’t seem to fall out of them.

Magnus forces an exhale, trying to stop his whole body from shaking. He reaches for the scroll, and biting the inside of his cheeks, he continues.

_Do you still remember the first time we met? Because I do. I remember it all too well. Sometimes when things get rough and I don’t have you by my side, the memory of that night is the only thing that is keeping me grounded. However, you might remember our first meeting differently. It wasn’t that night when we approached you and your faction to force an alliance. Although, I would never forget the way you looked at me then. You gazed at me as if I was the most hated person in the world, as if I stole your most beloved spellbook, burned it, and threw the ashes into Lake Lyn. But even then, you still had me—all of me._

_We actually met one year prior that night—in your club. Can you remember? You were upstairs, away from the shambles that was happening below. You were quietly sitting there, playing your harp until I—in your own words—rudely interrupted you. Do you remember? I do…_

\--

_Two years ago…_

“What’s the sitch, big bro?” Izzy asked, meeting Alec in the hallway. “Not sure,” he responded, already walking to head into the main headquarters. “Does Jace already know?”

“Hey, slow down!” Izzy called out, basically jogging after him. Isabelle had always struggled to keep up with his brother. Alec was blessed with legs that made him look precipitous and really, one might think that because of that, there was no need for people to put Alec up on the pedestal, but that wasn’t the case for the young shadowhunter. Ever since Alec was born, he already had a sacred podium where people would look up to him and expect him to do nothing but good. In this case, that could be both actual and figurative.

Being a Lightwood was hard, but being the firstborn of the family’s newest generation was even harder.

“Clary said Jace is already at the HQ. I reckon she’s also on her way—Oh, there she is!” Izzy smiled widely at the red-head that was skipping her way towards them.

“Good morning, L-woods!” Clary greeted.

“Good morning, Fray!”

“I told you not to call us that,” Alec remarked with mock annoyance.

“Oh, shut it, brother. You know you like it! Well, at least I do,” said Izzy, giving Clary a hug. The two girls giggled, and Alec made an eye-roll, shaking his head.

The three made their way to the HQ to meet with Jace and the Head of the Institute, Alec leading the way while Izzy and Clary held hands and gleefully skipped behind him.

There were two stages of having a relationship with Alec Lightwood, platonic or not. The first stage would present a very irritable Alec. He would often roll his eyes and raise his eyebrows. He would spit out remarks that were always in contradiction to what the other person was saying. He would even pull off the most immature scheme he could pull and purposely exclude the other person.

Alec had his reasons, though. Growing up in a tight circle, he became very protective of the people he loved, and he reckoned that everyone he associated with would also know his friends and family. And it didn’t help that outside his family and small group of friends, everyone else was a stranger to him. Alec was just cautious. He wouldn’t want to put the people he cared about in any kind of uncertainty.

And for the longest time, that was his case with Clary Fray.

During the hunt, Alec saved Clary from getting attacked by a Drevak demon, and that was also when they found out that Clary had the sight and could possibly be a Nephilim. And so they took her at the Institute, and Alec watched Izzy and Jace as the two waited for the newcomer to wake up. They did confirm that Clary was, in fact, a Nephilim.

Being foreign to the Shadow World, Clary needed a lot of help, and so Izzy and Jace taught her the basics of being a Nephilim warrior, the two growing very fond of her—maybe it was even more than just a fondness for Jace—in the process.

Alec remained wary of the red-head for quite some time until the two were paired up for this one mission, and Alec actually found Clary rather funny. He also appreciated how Clary spoke of their friends with much sincerity and care. That day, after slaying the last group of demons, Clary asked him if he wanted to have a bite at this little café in downtown Brooklyn. And that day, Alec smiled at her and said yes.

That was the moment Clary reached the second stage where Alec was still annoyed the majority of the time—only this time, he would just roll his eyes and laugh because deep down, he was really fond of the person and truthfully cared about them. Alec treated Clary like a sister, and just like with his siblings Izzy and Max and his stepbrother and best friend Jace, he would do anything to protect her.

“Good morning, mother,” Alec greeted, standing before Maryse, chin up and hands behind his back. “Jace,” he said, acknowledging his best friend who looked as if he was in a trance, playing with his stele.

Clary walked up to Jace, linking her arm with his, giving him a light peck on the cheek. Jace instantly snapped out of his daze and smiled sweetly at her, kissing her forehead.

“Ah, brother,” he exclaimed, patting Alec on the back. Turning to Isabelle, he said, “My beautiful little sister,” and affectionately brushed a strand of Izzy’s hair away from her face. The gesture earned him a delightful smile from his stepsister.

Between Alec and Jace, the latter was obviously the affectionate one. Jace was always so charming, and people adored him so much for that. He had always been the favorite, but that didn’t really bother Alec because he completely understood why. He loved his brother despite people always trying to pit them against each other. Alec was never jealous of Jace, though he really wanted to know how he could easily be transparent and show his emotions out in the open. Deep down, Alec wanted to be able to do that, but he also wanted to remain guarded. It was a struggle, really.

“Good morning,” Maryse spoke. It didn’t sound like a greeting at all. It was more like a call to get their attention.

“There was a demon attack at the Hunter’s Moon yesterday. They were Ravener demons,” Maryse continued as Alec and the others lined up before her. “Based on our investigation, we discovered a pattern, and it looked like they were hunting down downworlders. I sent groups of our soldiers to the Hotel Dumort and Seelie Court. You four will be assigned to this warlock club—“

“Pandemonium?” Clary and Izzy squealed. “Yes,” Maryse replied, certainly not pleased of being interrupted. “But may I remind you that you are not going there to party. You are going there solely for the hunt. Understood?” she said, eyeing her daughter specifically. Izzy looked down and nodded silently.

Isabelle wasn’t that close with her mother. She had always seen Maryse as a mentor, her superior, and the Head of the Institute. She was closer to her father, but Robert, being one of the Clave leaders, was always assigned to missions outside New York. Isabelle was just thankful for her brothers and Clary because, without them, she wouldn’t last in this kind of environment.

She did enjoy going on missions. Izzy was intense when it came to the hunt, but she always preferred not to fight alone, or rather she preferred her friends not to fight without her. She was always very protective of them. Yes, precaution did run through the veins of the Lightwoods.

After giving a few more instructions, Maryse finally dismissed the shadowhunters. Alec was about to gear up when his mother stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Son,” she whispered, eyes surveying the area for intruding ears. “Be safe. Your father and I need to discuss some important matters with you when you get back.” Alec’s eyes reflected curiosity as his brows slightly furrowed, but he knew there was no use in asking more questions, and so he just nodded and went to grab his weapons.

After checking one another for any forgotten gear, the four eventually headed to Pandemonium.

“Look at those breakdancing warlocks! Oh- Wow, they are so good!” Clary shouted in glee through the blaring music, pointing at a group of warlocks performing a dance whilst floating high near the iridescent chandeliers.

“Wow!” Izzy exclaimed and clapped her hands upon witnessing a warlock somersault onto the air. Jace just laughed, clearly amused at the two ladies’ reactions. Alec, on the other hand, completely ignored the festivities and scanned the area for any threats right away.

Jace noticed Alec’s already alert disposition, and so he threw an arm over his shoulder, causing Alec to grunt and roll his eyes. “Brother, why so tense? This is a party! Have a bit of fun!”

“Yes, Alec,” Clary nodded enthusiastically. “Loosen up!”

Alec looked at his sister who was just grinning ear to ear at him. He sighed. “Izzy, you heard what our mom said, right? We have to focus,” he said, glancing at them one by one.

The three collectively sighed, expressions of thrill slowly vanishing on their faces. They knew he was right. Alec was always right. They just hoped that he would let himself relax sometimes. The man was too uptight even for his own good.

The four spread out, surveying the area, weapons glamoured but made accessible in case of an attack. Alec drew out his bow and aimed an arrow at Jace’s direction as he saw a Ravener sneaking out of the shadows, but Jace was quick enough to draw out his blade and stab the demon, making it burst into ashes.

Alec climbed the stairs leading up to a secluded area on the second floor as an attempt at a better vantage point. He activated his Hearing rune as he figured it would be easier to track the demons without all of these excessive noises. His eyes remained attentive as he focused his hearing, trying to recognize any uncanny sound.

Alec did hear something quite unusual, but the sound wasn’t even close to being unearthly. It was chilling, yes, but he found it hauntingly alluring. As if being hypnotized, Alec followed the sound, leading him upstairs. It was coming from this space that was surrounded by glass walls, and at the very center of the room sat a man who was wearing a flowy white dress shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

Alec thought the man looked ethereal as his fingers pulled at the many strings of the huge musical instrument. Every move of his hands was meticulous. It was as if he rehearsed every strum for years, and now it had become completely a part of him. 

Alec watched earnestly in awe, taking in every sway the man did. There was something overwhelmingly sad about how he swayed to his own music. Maybe it was the way his eyes were so tightly shut as if trying to prevent tears from escaping. Maybe it was the way his forehead creased, forming fine lines that revealed his greatest sufferings. Maybe it was the way his feet stomped as if trying to find their way back into the right path. _Maybe…_

Alec also took notice of the files that were flying in the air, surrounding the mysterious man. He squinted his eyes and figured that those could be notes that were written on the papers, but the man didn’t even bother to open his eyes and glance at them once. He played the instrument as if he was just breathing, utterly natural and faultless.

Alec lowered his bow and relaxed his shoulders. He leaned against one of the pillars and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. His friends did tell him to relax and loosen up a little, and now might be the right time for him to do that.

Alec closed his eyes and observed the way his heart was beating with the music. He leaned his head back, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythmic pattern. He then took a deep breath, held it, and let it out. Alec opened his eyes, and as he did, the man did so, too.

The shadowhunter’s earthy colored eyes were met with dark pools of browns and then suddenly, the man’s eyes flickered and glowed in gold. Alec stood straight, clutching his bow tightly. He felt embarrassed that the man—the warlock—had seen him in such a very vulnerable state. He wanted to leave. He _should_ leave, but instead, he remained glued on his spot, still staring at the warlock who had stopped playing and was now looking back at him.

 _His eyes,_ Alec mused. _They are beautiful. He’s beautiful._

All of a sudden, Alec had a daunting feeling that crept through his skin, and so he broke eye contact and looked behind the warlock where he saw a Ravener slowly crawling up one of the shelves that was near him.

“Look out!” Alec shouted, and the warlock docked as he shot an arrow that went through the glass and pierced the demon. Alec found the door and immediately went inside the room to check for any more demon companions. He had his eyes focused on the shelf the demon used to be when he got startled by a blow that came from behind him. He turned just right on time, witnessing the warlock blast another Ravener with magic.

“What are you doing in my club, shadowhunter?” the warlock spoke. His voice was deep, calm, and reserved all at the same time.

“Uh, I- We are here for the hunt,” Alec stuttered. “Ravener demons have been hunting down downworlders.”

“We? How many of you have invaded my club?” asked the warlock, voice laced with accusations.

“There are four of us, and we didn’t invade your property. We are here—“

“Following orders from the Institute, yes, I know. But did your Institute also tell you to rudely interrupt my playing and damage my wall?”

Alec clenched his jaw. “I saved your life. You should be thankful.”

The warlock snickered. “Typical shadowhunter attitude. Always seeking for validation.”

“What’s your name?” asked Alec, suddenly getting brave.

The warlock held his head high as if the shadowhunter hearing the next words he was about to utter was Alec’s great privilege. “Magnus Bane,” he said.

 _Magnus Bane,_ Alec repeated in his head. _Even his name is beautiful,_ he thought.

“I appreciate the help,” Magnus began. “But I am pretty sure my warlocks and I can handle some demons.”

Magnus flicked his hand, and Alec watched as the warlock’s blue magic fixed the broken glass wall within a split second.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus replied. “Though, I would really appreciate it if you and your friends could leave as soon as possible. Warlocks aren’t very fond of shadowhunters.”

Alec nodded, turning his back on Magnus to head back downstairs.

“Thank you, by the way, for saving my life. Now you can sleep soundly at night.”

Alec spun around, but the warlock was nowhere to be found. He checked around the room, but he couldn’t find any trace of him. Alec sighed and walked to the door. _Magnus Bane,_ he thought. _He’s quite magical._

_\--_

_I don’t think you would remember that. But since then, the image of you playing that harp with much passion has been flashing nonstop on my mind. Since then, I have never forgotten about you._

_Regardless of you not recalling any of that, I hope I have given you enough happy memories worth remembering. Do not forget about me, Magnus. The thought of you still speaking my name even after I was gone would be the only thing that would keep my soul within the gates of Heaven._

_I am with you. Always._

_All my love,_

_Alec_

Magnus’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock. Still in a haze, he waves his hand, unlocking the door and revealing Maia on the other side.

“Good morning, Magnus! Are you feeling any better? How’s the tea? Did you like it?” Maia goes straight into the kitchen to settle down the two paper bags she’s been carrying. Magnus nods even though his friend can’t really see him. His eyes are still wide and gazing into the unknown.

Alec really thought Magnus had forgotten about the night they first met. Well, he couldn’t have been more wrong. The memory of Alec inclined against the pillar, watching him play is forever etched into Magnus’s mind.

 _How could I forget?_ the warlock muses. _Those eyes sure were remarkable._

\--

“I must admit, Iz. The way you sliced that demon in half with your whip was just amazing!” Clary said, beaming at Isabelle.

“Thank you, Clary!” Izzy replied, arms akimbo and smiling brightly.

Alec faced the three who were now laughing at Jace’s mishaps. “You guys did great today,” he said, smiling tightly.

“Yeah. Thanks, brother! But don’t think we will ever stop pestering you about where you had gone to for thirty minutes,” Jace said, smirking.

“It wasn’t that long!”

Izzy laughed, snaking her arms around Alec’s waist. “Oh, brother. I do believe it was longer than thirty minutes.” She tiptoed and kissed her brother on the cheek. “I’m proud of you,” Izzy whispered before hooking arms with Jace and Clary and skipping away down the hallway.

Alec shook his head and smiled to himself. Suddenly, he remembered that he had to meet with his parents after the mission. And so he went straight to the Head’s office, and there he found Maryse and Robert talking closely and quietly.

“Alec, you’re here!” Maryse remarked, giving her son a small hug. “How are your siblings and Clary?”

“They are fine, mother,” Alec answered as he shook his father’s hand. “What is it that you want us to talk about?”

Robert and Maryse exchanged looks which made their son crease his forehead.

“Son,” Robert started. “You are about to become the new Head of this Institute. Your mother and I thought it would be best if you don’t take over the leadership alone.”

“But I will not be alone, father. I will appoint Isabelle as my official consultant and Jace as the new Head of Training.”

“That’s…not what we meant, son,” said Maryse, reaching out to caress Alec’s shoulders. “Your father and I have been talking. Alec, we think it’s already time for you to find someone and be wedded.”

Alec gave his parents a questioning look and then laughed.

“You aren’t serious, right?”

“Son, why would we kid about such matters?”

“No,” Alec firmly said. “There are a lot of Institute superiors that continue to lead without spouses. I am not stupid. There is something you’re not telling me.”

Maryse exhaled, fidgeting her fingers. Robert pocketed both of his hands, clearing his throat. Clearly, his parents were hiding something.

“Mom, dad… What’s going on?”

Maryse caved in, stepping closer towards his son. “Alec, promise me you won’t tell anyone. Neither your siblings nor Clary can know about this.”

“You know I can’t promise you that.”

“Son—“

“Just cut to the chase, mother,” Alec said, voice rising.

Maryse looked at her husband who just nodded in return.

“Alright then. No one outside your circle of friends can ever know about this. Our family name is at stake here. Do you understand?” Alec nodded, urging his mother to continue, and with a single sigh, she did. “We lied to the Downworlders. We never recovered the other half of the Morningstar sword during the last war.”

“What?” Alec exclaimed, eyes piercing. “That was years ago!”

That was four years ago. Valentine Morgenstern, a Demon-Nephilim crossbreed, used the Morningstar sword that he had infused with Heavenly Fire to slaughter the downworlders during the Annual Downworld Gathering held at the Hotel Dumort. The massacre prompted the war.

Since then, the Clave had prohibited downworlders to associate with those that weren’t their own kind. Werewolves gathered at the Hunter’s Moon. The Faeries remained safe within the wards of the Seelie Court. The Night Children stayed at the Hotel Dumort during dawn. And the Shadowhunters, as always, were headquartered at the Institute, forbidden to have any association with the Downworld. Their sole purpose was to protect mundanes and downworlders and free the Earth of any demonic entity. Nothing more, nothing less.

“We know, son. Our soldiers never found it on the battlefield. It was stolen, and until now it is under the possession of a warlock named Catarina Loss.”

“She’s part of The Great Poison, the most influential warlock faction,” Robert supplied.

Ah, yes. Warlocks. The system worked quite differently among them. Half of the Downworld’s population in New York was known to be Lilith’s Children, and so the warlocks established their own government called the Spiral Labyrinth.

The Spiral Council, then, divided the entire population into five factions: Casters, Enchanters, Illusionists, Deceptors, and Devisers, otherwise known as The Great Poison faction.

“The late warlock Dorothea Rollins managed to retrieve the Phaesphoros right after Valentine made the blast that split the Morningstar sword in two,” Maryse continued. “Dorothea entrusted the sword to Catarina right before she died, but Catarina never surrendered it to the Clave, believing that when worse comes to worst, she could control the situation by having the sword fully guarded.”

“How did you find out about this?”

“Raphael Santiago,” Robert answered Alec. “He was like a son to Dorothea. Before the prohibition, Catarina told him about the Phaesphoros sword. Months after the war, right after we managed to tame Jonathan Morgenstern, Raphael Santiago broke the accords and came to the Institute, demanding to see Jonathan. He told us about the missing half of the Morningstar, and he wanted Jonathan to know.”

Alec settled himself down the couch, trying to digest all the information he’d been hearing.

“I don’t understand,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. “Jonathan begged for the Clave to resurrect his father. That was his only condition before fully succumbing to our governance. I was there. I saw how the Iron Sisters fused the Heosphoros and Phaesphoros swords into one. I saw how the Silent Brothers laid the Morningstar on Valentine’s dead body. I saw how the resurrection failed to happen. I saw how Jonathan sobbed, begging for Brother Enoch to try again.”

Maryse let out a heavy breath, glancing at Robert as if to say, “ _What have we done?”_

“Alec,” she said, slow and careful. “That Morningstar sword was a hoax. It was just a replica.”

Alec bolted up. “What?” he said aloud. “You didn’t just lie to Jonathan and the Downworld.” He shook his head, disappointment evident in his eyes. “You fooled the entire Shadow World. You lied to us!”

Robert reached for his son, but Alec only slapped his father’s hands away.

“Alec, Jonathan Morgenstern is a great threat to our world. We did what we had to do to tame him, and making him believe that his father could no longer be resurrected was the only way to do that. Raphael wanted to tell him about the sword because he wanted Jonathan to get out of here. He wanted to be with him. They were lovers before Jonathan even found out about his true identity.”

Alec clenched his jaw. “I can’t believe this,” he said, shaking his head once more. “And why wait for years to tell me all of this? Why now?”

“When Catarina found out that we already knew about the Phaesphoros sword, she went into hiding until the Korean Institute located her at Myeongdong Hotel. But she refused to tell us where she hid the sword, and we couldn’t really hold her captive. She is the leader of The Great Poison. Her influence on the Downworld is prominent. We couldn’t risk an uprising, Alec.” Maryse’s face lightened up. “However,” she said. “We have found a solution to such problem.”

Her mother smiled, and Alec was supposed to feel somewhat relieved, but he didn’t. Fear lingered in his stomach, slowly rising to his chest. He cleared his throat. “And that is?”

“Marriage,” Robert said, not missing a beat. “The sword went missing within our family’s authority. If the news breaks, the Clave can banish us forever. It doesn’t matter that they know about the lie. They’ve got the upper hand, and they will do absolutely anything to prevent an uprising,” he paused, briefly glancing into Alec’s eyes before looking away. “Son, we need to form a permanent alliance with The Great Poison. Catarina is already threatening to tell on us.”

“Why would she do that? She’s the one who hid the sword. Won’t the downworlders get mad at her for also lying? She would equally risk her own reputation once she decides to tell the truth. And marriage? What exactly are you implying, father?”

Robert settled down and asked Alec to sit beside him. Maryse watched the two intently, also sitting down on her office chair.

“They would never turn against Catarina Loss. The downworlders knowing about the lie would only spark rebellion for they, too, believe that the Institute has become incompetent considering how we failed to avert Valentine’s ambush.” Robert paused, and Alec braced himself for the weight of his father’s next words.

“Son, you are our firstborn, and though marriage between a downworlder and a shadowhunter is not entirely acceptable to the Clave, your mother and I already appealed for the amendment of our by-laws, and I can assure you that the odds are in our favor.”

Alec looked at his mother who just smiled and nodded at him encouragingly.

“However,” Robert continued. “The process may take one year at the most. And that doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing. By that time, you would be twenty-four. That is just the right age for someone to get married.”

Robert placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, his hopeful eyes meeting his son’s hesitant ones. “Alec, as our firstborn, I rely on you to do what’s right for our family. This doesn’t only concern us. This, too, will affect the entire Shadow World.”

The room fell silent for a while until Alec heaved a sigh and spoke.

“You want to form a permanent alliance. With The Great Poison. To restore the Lightwood name. To prevent an uprising,” Alec recited, trying to make sense of everything he had just come to know. “You want me to marry Catarina Loss,” he concluded.

“It doesn’t necessarily have to be Catarina,” Maryse immediately said, knowing well about his son’s sexuality. “It can be anyone from the faction.”

Maryse stood up and walked towards Alec. “Son, we never wanted things to go this far, but this is the only way,” she muttered, voice soft and laced with an apology. Alec looked at his mother and saw both sincerity and desperation in her eyes. He heaved another sigh.

“But one year?” Alec began. “How can we be sure that Catarina will keep quiet about the lie?”

“Raphael,” Maryse spoke. “We have him locked up for breaking the accords. Although his past actions contradicted Catarina’s stand, just like Dorothea, she treated him like her own son. She wouldn’t let anything bad happen to the vampire. Raphael will be the collateral.”

Alec exhaled, licked his lips, and then nodded.

“When can we start the negotiation?” he asked.

Alec Lightwood was raised to become a soldier. Every move was criticized. Every small mistake was a violation. Every failed mission was a disgrace. These all originated within his own family, and Alec, being a man of honor and loyalty, had always made sure to follow every rule and task laid before him—even when following them meant sacrificing his own happiness.

This wasn’t even his doing. His parents were the ones at fault, but he understood completely why they were asking him of this, and of course, he would agree and obey their request. Alec would do anything to keep the Lightwood name relevant. He had been doing that ever since he received his first rune, and he would continue doing so until the day he breathed his last breath.

_And that he did. Alec died saving the world, putting his family’s name at the top of the pyramid for eternity._

“We can go to the residence of Magnus Bane as soon as we receive a go signal from the Clave.”

“Magnus Bane?” Alec felt his heart jump at the mere mention of his name. His mind briefly played the memory of the warlock playing the harp. _The sound of his voice. The way he flicked his hand in a flourish. His golden cat eyes._

“Magnus Bane!” Robert repeated. “The infamous warlock known for mischief and tolerating the downworlders’ wrongdoings.”

Alec looked at his father, suddenly more attentive of his next utterance.

“Catarina and the faction members reside in the upstairs of his club.”

A beat.

“Magnus Bane is a member of The Great Poison,” Robert continued. “He has been Catarina Loss’s right hand for years now. She trusts him more than anyone.”

Alec pursed his lips. Sitting down, he leaned his back onto the chair and relaxed his shoulders. 

Perhaps this time, following his parents’ orders would lead Alec Lightwood to his own happiness. _Maybe, just maybe…_


	3. Dura Lex Sed Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a truth not-so-universally acknowledged that Alec Lightwood was, without a doubt, utterly enamored of the great warlock named Magnus Bane.

“I’m really glad you agreed to meet today,” Isabelle says, reaching for Magnus’s hand on the other side of the table. “I missed you. We didn’t get to talk that much after the burial.”

Magnus smiles.

The Hunter’s Moon is noticeably unfilled in this sunny afternoon. Only four booths are occupied, Izzy and Magnus’s included. Golden light seeps through the blinds, casting stripy shadows over the walls. Hushed sound of people talking echoes around the diner, accompanying the intricate clanking of utensils heard from the kitchen. It is quite a dull day, but then Magnus thinks nothing can ever be too dreary when he is graced with the presence of Isabelle Lightwood.

Well, maybe this day is an exception, but he is willing to take the risk. Isabelle needs him. They need each other.

“I missed you, too, Isabelle,” Magnus speaks, scooping out the strawberry from his drink and popping it into his mouth.

Beads of sweat start forming just below his hairline, prompting Magnus to take a sip of his lemonade. The air is a bit warm today, and if it isn’t for the almost empty place, he and Izzy would’ve already been perspiring heavily.

Isabelle may be smiling, but her eyes aren’t fooling anyone—certainly not Magnus. He has come to know Izzy so well up to the point where he can tell whenever she’s putting on a false façade or faking that jolly glint in her eyes. The first time they met, Magnus figured her out within seconds.

It’s so easy for him to empathize with Izzy because he is just like her. They both have a habit of putting on a mask for the benefit of others—sometimes, for the benefit of themselves. They use the mask as some kind of protection to shield their vulnerability away from opportunistic eyes. That metaphorical mask has served Magnus well over the years, but he also learns that from time to time, it’s completely alright to be vulnerable in front of the public eye. He just hopes Izzy will also learn that soon enough.

The warlock straightens, watching his sister-in-law drip a bit of pesto over her Panini before taking a bite.

“How is everyone at the Institute?” says Magnus as he carefully watches Izzy through his glass.

Isabelle swallows her food, heaving a deep sigh. She looks at Magnus, lips forming a smile that doesn’t even reach her eyes. “Everyone misses him,” she says. “Dad frequents his drinking. Mom always wakes up in the middle of the night and locks herself in the bathroom to cry. Max can’t sleep without having a bad dream. And Jace and Clary always seem to be quiet.”

“And you?” Magnus asks. “How are you doing, angel?”

Isabelle puts down her sandwich, eyes starting to water, causing black tears to trail down her cheeks. Magnus scoots over and snakes an arm around her shoulder. “Oh, my dearest Isabelle…”

Izzy sobs against Magnus’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “I miss him so much,” she says in between hiccups. “Magnus, I feel lost. I just want to be able to hug my brother again. I miss him. I miss him…”

Magnus’s chest tightens as he swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. Continuously patting Izzy’s back, he lets her cry against his shoulder, not minding how wet his shirt is getting. “Shh…” he hushes.

Magnus hates seeing Isabelle cry. She has always been so cheery, and her mere presence brightens up the dullest places. She makes sure everyone has smiles on their faces before leaving to go light up another person’s day. Isabelle is simply a burst of walking sunshine, and Magnus would do anything to keep that spark of joy constantly viewed through her eyes.

The warlock keeps on comforting Izzy, rubbing her back in a soothing manner until she calms down. Still sobbing silently, she wipes her eyes dry, smearing her black eyeliner.

Magnus smiles a little. He turns Izzy’s face towards him, and with a single snap of his fingers, her makeup has been fixed. “Thank you,” she mutters, smiling back at him. “How about you, Magnus? I know how much you loved Alec. I know how hard this must be for you.”

Suddenly, he remembers what he has said to Maia right after the funeral.

_The truth is…I never loved him back. I never loved Alexander back._

Magnus feels his throat constrict, inducing a heavy exhale out of him. The warlock clenches his jaw, stirring his drink to avoid Izzy’s gaze. “I’m getting by,” he says, forcing a smile. Isabelle squeezes his hand, and Magnus once again meets her eyes.

Through Isabelle’s wide gaze, he sees the promise of tomorrow suspended in an open space, waiting to be in his very own possession, and Magnus wants so badly to grab a hold of that oath, but he just can’t grasp the purpose of doing so. Promises are meant to be broken, anyway.

After finishing their lunch, Izzy receives a fire message from Jace saying she has to come to the Institute as soon as possible. It probably concerns the recent captivity of Lilith. As the newly appointed Head of the Institute, her opinion regarding prisoners’ punishments is very much valued. The Clave must’ve already delivered the final verdict, and she is needed for the execution.

Isabelle says goodbye to Magnus, and the latter offers to make her a portal to which Izzy gladly accepts. This is an urgent matter, anyway. Magnus, however, decides to take a slow walk on his way home as an attempt to clear his head but somehow, his feet lead him to a different place—a different home.

Magnus stops in front of a three-storey building with an unlit neon sign that says _PANDEMONIUM._ It has been a while since the last time he visited the club. He does miss his flat sometimes, especially his glass room which he had always glamoured to be invisible, but his apartment on Cornelia Street feels more like home—at least back then, it did.

Magnus steps inside the club, taking in the emptiness of the room. He sees Maia by the bar, arranging the liquor cabinet. She has her forehead creased, probably contemplating on whether to put Johnnie Walker or Bacardi upfront.

“Good afternoon, sweetheart,” he greets, walking towards his friend. Maia smiles instantly upon seeing him, dropping the cloth she’s using to clean the shelves. She circles around the bar, meeting Magnus halfway. “Hey!” she gleefully exclaims.

Maia hugs Magnus and then offers him a drink to which the warlock politely declines. “I’m not in the mood today, my dear, but thank you.”

Maia crosses her arms over her chest, smiling wide. “It’s okay,” she says. “I’m actually glad you refused the drink. But! That is one of my newest cocktail creations, so you still have to try that one day.”

“Of course, Maia. I wouldn’t want to miss out on your current cocktail line. You mix the tangiest drinks ever.”

Maia giggles. “Why, thank you, Magnus,” she says, blushing a little. The warlock smiles, patting his friend’s head and letting his hand bounce on the wildness of her hair.

“Sweetheart, do you mind if I take a look at the upstairs?”

Maia shakes her head, her dangly earrings swaying in every direction. “Not at all. The second floor will always be yours, Magnus. Go ahead while I make us some tacos.”

Maia has always been a good friend to him. Magnus was right to entrust the club to her. She always makes sure everyone feels welcome at Pandemonium, lifting the “strictly for warlocks” rule. Surprisingly, the warlocks don’t mind a werewolf running the club that used to be solely theirs. Maia is too sweet for anyone to hate, anyway. Magnus is just glad the Downworld has become one once again after years of being divided.

The third floor of Pandemonium remains to be a home for lost downworlders, especially for those who are new to the supernatural world. The second floor, however, remains untouched since Magnus moved out of it. Maia knows how much he values sentiment, and so she makes sure that the second level will always belong to Magnus, denying anyone else access to that floor.

“Oh, Magnus!” Maia calls, stopping the warlock from climbing up the stairs. “I apologize in advance for the mess you are about to see. I usually have a warlock magically clean your floor so everything remains intact, but they’ve been busy lately. You might find the second floor a little untidy.”

Magnus smiles. “It’s alright, dear. I’ll take care of it.”

Maia couldn’t have been more right. The second Magnus sets foot on the flat, his nose starts to itch. He lets out a small _ah-choo,_ and the receiving area is suddenly free of dust. However, the rest of the floor still looks filthy. Strings of web cover the chandeliers as spiders swing themselves from one side to another. An unknown substance stains the walls, replacing the wallpaper’s gold Victorian pattern with brown splatters. The floors are heavily carpeted with dust that if a burglary happens, the police will probably know within seconds where the intruder escapes into. They will just have to follow the footprints on the dusty floor.

Magnus walks through the halls, flicking his hand here and there, grinning to himself in satisfaction as the mess gradually disappears with every flourish. As he reaches the end of the hallway, Magnus looks back and admires the way the place shines, observing how the floors mirror the lumiere of the chandeliers.

Magnus takes a deep breath as he settles his gaze into an empty space just before the balcony. Leaning against one of the pillars, he lets his eyes linger into the void, unmasking the longing glow in them. Suddenly, Magnus remembers how this is the very same pillar Alec leaned onto while watching him play the harp. He immediately straightens, and facing the pole, he delicately brushes his hand against the hard surface as if to feel Alec’s presence on this exact spot during the first time they met.

Magnus shuts his eyes, nails digging through his palms as his hands close into fists. _The band,_ he remembers. He abruptly reaches for the band around his wrist and snaps it, pulling him out of the memory of the night they first met. Magnus lightly touches his left palm, fingers grazing against the four crescent moons marked on his skin. He exhales, shaking his head a little.

Magnus pushes on the balls of his feet and waves a hand, finally revealing the room that is enclosed by glass walls. He walks inside and cleans the place with magic, reminiscing the wonderful times he had spent playing his music in this room.

Sitting down on a stool, he holds his old harp and smiles upon seeing the scratches on the soundboard. He has owned the instrument since the 1920s. This harp has survived many wars with the warlock, and looking at it now, Magnus just feels proud that it is still in one piece. This harp will probably be the only thing that lasts in his long immortal life.

Magnus stands up and walks over this one shelf to search for his notes. He is going through his old compositions when he notices a scroll that is conveniently placed on top of his classical songbook. _Huh,_ he thinks. _I don’t remember ever having a—_

Magnus stops whatever he’s doing. He stares at the scroll, a single tear rolling down his left cheek. _Could it be?_ he muses. _Could it be another letter?_

With shaky hands, Magnus reaches for the scroll and opens it, immediately recognizing the precise scribbles written in brown ink. Magnus feels his legs weaken, causing him to slowly fall on the floor. Wiping his cheek, he hugs his knees against his chest and then proceeds to read the letter.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I am writing this letter with you just inside the other room. I have you. You have me. I could just easily walk in and hug you for the rest of the day, but I’m writing this with the thought of me already gone, leaving you all alone._

_I hope you know how much I miss you so terribly. Wherever I may go, my soul will always long for your presence. It has always been that way ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you, and it will remain that way for as long as my spirit remembers your name._

\--

_Two years ago…_

“I just want to talk to Maryse Lightwood! Let me in!” Magnus said as he pushed himself inside the Institute, defying the two shadowhunters that kept blocking him.

“Go home, warlock. You are violating the accords. If you don’t stop, we would have no choice but to also lock you up!”

Alec watched as Magnus’s eyes glowed, threatening the guards and making them back down for a second. He was about to approach the commotion when her mother walked past him, ordering the guards to let go of the warlock.

“Magnus Bane,” Maryse spoke, back straight and head high. “You do realize that by simply coming here, you have already violated the law, right?”

“You have to let go of her. She’s innocent,” Magnus remarked, ignoring what Maryse had just said.

“Innocent?” she snickered, stepping closer to the warlock. “She summoned those Ravener demons that killed many downworlders. How can you even defend her after what she did to your own kind?”

“She didn’t intend for the demons to come. Please, she doesn’t deserve this. Madzie is just a child,” Magnus said, eyes begging.

Maryse paused for a bit, looking into Magnus’s glassy stare. She sighed. “I’m sorry, but it is the law. Dura lex sed lex, Magnus Bane. There’s nothing you can do about this.”

Maryse turned around and was about to walk away when Magnus grabbed her by the arm. The guards immediately pointed their weapons at Magnus, but he didn’t really care. He just wanted to get Madzie out.

“Let go of me this instant or else I will have no choice but to arrest you.” Maryse’s eyes pierced through Magnus’s, but the warlock remained unmoved.

“You know you can’t do that to me. Your Institute basically fears my faction. If Catarina knows about this—“

It was Maryse’s turn to grab the warlock. She pulled Magnus outside, away from all the curious eyes that shamelessly watched them.

“Are you threatening me?”

Magnus shrugged her hands off before speaking. “No.”

A pause.

“Maybe.” Magnus grinned as Maryse heaved a deep breath, trying to control her temper.

“Don’t you think this is just absurd?” Magnus asked. “She wasn’t aware of what she was doing then! Look, I can mentor her—teach her how to use her powers properly. Just please, let her go. Madzie is too young to get locked up in prison.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Maryse blurted, putting her hands on her hips while tensely pacing back and forth. When she stopped, she looked Magnus straight in the eyes and said, “I need you to tell this to your faction—to Catarina. Madzie isn’t locked up in prison. I wouldn’t let the Clave do that to a child.”

Magnus was looking at her quizzically, but somehow a weight was lifted off of his chest.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this,” she continued, “but Madzie is just isolated into a place where she can never use her magic. I make sure she eats well, and I even make my daughter come into her room everyday to teach her a few Shadow World lessons. When she turns thirteen, she would be allowed to use her magic once again. The Clave just needs to think she was unaware of what she was doing when she summoned those demons. She’s safe, Magnus. You have my word.”

Magnus sighed. “Okay,” he conceded, “but I need to make sure you’re not lying. Just let me see her, and then I’ll leave.”

“I can’t let you do that. That would be a major ground for imprisonment. Prisoners would have to remain isolated from the outside, from anyone.”

“But Madzie is not a prisoner.”

“Yes, but very few people at the Institute know that. Trust me, Magnus. She’s safe.”

The warlock shook his head. “I can never trust anyone who associates with the Clave,” he said. “Give me your hand.”

“Why?” Maryse asked, putting her hands behind her back.

“Just do as I say.”

Hesitantly, Maryse held out one hand, and Magnus took it, grasping on it tightly, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they shone in gold, revealing his warlock mark. Magnus searched Maryse’s memories, trying to locate Madzie, and when he did, he saw her sitting down on what looked like a bed, legs crossed, and a book in hand. He also saw a young shadowhunter woman, hair black and lips red. She was telling Madzie something while pointing at the book, and the child nodded happily, smiling back at her.

Magnus let go of his hold.

“Satisfied?” Maryse massaged her right hand, trying to get rid of the redness his grasp caused.

“Is that your daughter?” Magnus asked. “She has your eyes. You two must be very close.”

Maryse stopped for a moment before looking away and clearing her throat. “Now that you got what you wanted, I would have to ask you to leave,” she said, facing the warlock yet again.

“Of course,” he nodded, smiling before turning his back on the Head of the Institute. “Oh, and by the way,” Magnus called, back still facing Maryse. “If something bad happens to that poor child, you will hear directly from The Great Poison.”

A beat.

“Goodbye, Maryse Lightwood. Thank you for not arresting me.”

\--

Magnus left, taking his time to briefly observe the arrangement of blossoms in the Institute’s garden. He saw a rose that was completely withered, petals black instead of red. And so Magnus snapped his fingers, letting his blue magic awaken the bloom. Once the petals turned red, spreading widely in a flourish, he smiled, took a deep breath, and picked three flowers, replacing them with a single flick of his hand.

 _She has always been fond of roses,_ he mused.

Meanwhile, Alec Lightwood mirrored Magnus’s expression from afar, entirely astonished on how the warlock admirably restored the blossom in full bloom.

Magnus resumed walking along the pathway, well pleased of the outcome of his visit and completely unaware of the pair of eyes that watched him with the same fascination he had while looking at those flowers.

It was a truth not-so-universally acknowledged that Alec Lightwood was, without a doubt, utterly enamored of the great warlock named Magnus Bane.

The shadowhunter had one problem, though. He wasn’t sure if Magnus was even interested in men. When Alec looked up his records on their database, he did see photographs of Magnus associating with both genders, but he didn’t want to assume anything just yet.

And so grabbing his bow and quiver and hiding them through glamour, Alec walked out of the Institute and headed for the exit.

“Will I regret this?” he huffed. _Maybe, most likely yes. But I don’t really care._ “Fuck it,” he muttered, jogging out of the moon gate and turning on the same corner where he saw Magnus Bane disappeared.

His shenanigans led Alec into this mundane restaurant uptown. He sat at a table far in the back where he could smell the aroma of freshly baked baguettes and newly brewed coffee. Subtly, he watched Magnus as the warlock flipped through the menu.

For years now, mundane establishments had been a safe place for shadowhunters and downworlders to be seen, and though unnecessary interactions still weren’t allowed, at least they weren’t locked up into their own base camps where nothing interesting ever happened.

“Have you decided on what to order, sir?” a mundane asked, a notebook in hand and a pen poised in the other.

“One large Red Eye, please,” Alec answered, eyes still not leaving Magnus’s direction.

“Is that all, sir?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He briefly glanced at the waitress and gave her a polite smile. When he returned his gaze back to the warlock, Magnus wasn’t alone anymore.

The warlock stood up, pulling out a chair for the beautiful brunette. Magnus smiled warmly, kissing the woman on the cheek. And Alec noticed that she was now holding the roses that Magnus picked from their garden earlier.

The shadowhunter felt an unfamiliar pang in his heart as he clutched on his chest, wrinkling the black cotton shirt he was wearing.

He watched as two settled down as soon as their drinks arrived. They were talking and smiling constantly as Alec noted the way they were affectionately touching and holding each other.

He continued watching the two when his drink also arrived. Alec looked up and thanked the waitress, taking a sip of his coffee. When he looked back at Magnus’s table, gone were the loving expressions the two shared just seconds ago.

Magnus’s forehead creased as he listened to the woman who seemed to be talking frantically. Alec saw the warlock reach for the woman’s hand, trying to calm her down, but she just yanked her hand away and shook her head. Alec observed that she was now crying, and Magnus just sat there wearing a blank expression on his face.

Alec carefully watched as the woman stood up, placing the three roses on the table. Magnus didn’t even bother to look at her. He just sat there, eyes fixed on his drink.

The shadowhunter read the woman’s lips as she muttered an “I’m sorry” before heading to the door, leaving Magnus all alone. Alec had the strong urge to go over his table and comfort the warlock who now seemed to be crying, shoulders shaking intensely.

But he couldn’t. Dura lex sed lex. The law is hard, but it is the law.

And so he continued drinking his coffee and watched from four tables back until a man arrived and approached Magnus.

 _Another warlock?_ he thought. Alec recalled seeing the man at Pandemonium. He was one of the dancers who performed while floating on air.

The other warlock placed a hand on Magnus’s back, causing him to jolt up. When he saw who it was, Magnus immediately hugged him, sobbing heavily against his shoulder.

When Magnus became somewhat calm, the two sat down and started talking. Magnus seemed to be confiding in the man, and oh, how Alec wished that was him.

Alec observed how the warlock was looking at Magnus, and there was no doubt in his mind that Magnus meant so much more than just a friend to him. The shadowhunter’s notion was further proven when he saw the stranger suddenly kiss Magnus on the lips, causing the latter to pull away in an instant.

Alec reached for his stele and swiftly activated his hearing rune.

“Elias, why did you do that?” Magnus asked, standing up. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I didn’t mean to. I mean, I did want to kiss you, but I shouldn’t have,” Elias said, voice laced with panic.

“I should go.”

“No, Magnus, hold on. I didn’t—“ Magnus cut him off. “I’m sorry Elias,” he said, shaking his head. “But I am in love with her.”

“I know, Magnus. I understand.”

“I’ve always treated you like a brother. I’m sorry if I ever gave you any mixed signals.”

“No, Magnus. You don’t have to apologize.” Elias reached out for him but Magnus quickly stepped back.

“I’m sorry,” he said, placing a few bills on the table, turning his back on the poor man.

Magnus walked out of the restaurant, leaving Elias glued to his spot, and Alec watched him go as he felt overwhelmed by everything he just witnessed.

After a moment, Elias also left, walking along the opposite direction Magnus had gone to. And right after Alec finished his drink, he also decided to leave, feeling confused and enlightened at the same time, satisfied and guilty at the same time.

\--

Every morning since then, just before the clock struck ten, Alec would tell Isabelle that he would go out for a late run. And every afternoon, just after the Institute’s cafeteria had emptied, Alec would return with an apparent smile on his face, carrying a cup of java for his sister.

“What kind of coffee is this?” Izzy once asked. “I think it’s my new favorite.”

Alec smiled. “Red Eye,” he responded with a distinct gleam in his eyes.

\--

_Do you remember that time we went into your club to make a proposal? Of course you do. That must’ve been unforgettable for you—for some negative reasons, I suppose, but that’s okay. I understand._

_It was also after the full moon. The werewolves were celebrating their newly acquired strength. The vampires were restoring their wounded bodies to undead health. The faeries were laying down leaves to collect moondust. And the warlocks were bringing out their crystals to absorb brand new vivacity._

_I also reckon you think of that night as our first meeting._

“I don’t,” Magnus mutters, glancing around and recalling every interaction he and Alec had the first time they were both in this room. “I remember exactly how we met.”

_I recall every detail of that night. I remember feeling nervous as if my heart was about to jump off of my chest. I remember feeling feverish as if I was about to witness my kid’s first few steps. I remember feeling relieved that maybe this coalition would restore union among the dwellers of the Shadow World._

_I remember feeling…enraptured with the idea of being close to you, of being as one with you._

Magnus feels his heart sinking into his stomach as he reads the next words.

_I remember being so in love with you._

Life had always been so unfair for Alec Lightwood.

\--

_One year ago…_

“Come in,” Alec said upon hearing a knock on his door. Jace popped his head through, smiling ear to ear. “Wow, brother. You clean up good.”

Alec was standing in front of a floor-length mirror, buttoning up his shirt and fidgeting with his collar. He smiled, shaking his head at Jace’s reflection. “Thank you. You don’t think this is too much?”

Jace stepped into the room and walked towards Alec. He observed how his best friend ran his hand through the clothing, trying to get rid of a few wrinkles. Alec was wearing a midnight blue long sleeves button-down, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of leather low-cut boots. And Jace couldn’t help but feel a bit proud because his brother never dressed like this before. He was always brooding in those gray sweatshirts and ratchet looking pants.

“Alec, you look dapper, man! You should wear blue more often,” Jace remarked, putting an arm over Alec’s shoulders, also facing the mirror. “Look at that,” he added. “You look almost as good as I do.”

Alec rolled his eyes, elbowing his brother and shrugging off his arm. “You should be thankful,” Alec began. “You’re lucky I give zero fucks about vanity. If I start dressing in all leather, your existence to those girls will soon be forgotten.”

Jace chuckled. “Yeah, well I guess I should also be thankful that you have no interest in women. Oh, and may I just remind you that I only have eyes for one girl, and that is my fantastic girlfriend named Clarissa Fray.”

Alec laughed, and it didn’t take long for Jace to join him. The two had always enjoyed occasional banters especially that it annoyed Izzy the most. They would tend to get a bit loud and intense with their words, and Isabelle would always get confused about whether her brothers were still joking or not.

“Man, this is crazy,” Jace said as they both sat down. “You’re getting married, brother. How are you not getting agitated right now?” He glanced up at Alec, forehead creasing in suspicion. “In fact, you look…happy, excited. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“What? No,” Alec immediately replied. He was actually very nervous, but maybe he was too exhilarated for it to show.

He didn’t tell anyone. His parents knew nothing. His friends knew nothing. Even his sister was completely clueless. But Alec Lightwood had already decided, and he would do anything to bring that decision into actuality.

\--

“Are you ready?” Isabelle whispered as they all stood in front of Pandemonium. “Yeah, I guess,” Alec whispered back, holding both of his hands and squeezing them a little too hard.

“Hey,” his sister said, grabbing his hands. “It’s going to be alright. You’ll be fine.”

Isabelle’s smile made Alec somewhat calm, heart easing down to regular beats. His sister had always been so supportive, and he was just glad that she decided to join them and not let Alec get stuck with their parents through this crucial attempt at conciliation.

Alec returned Izzy’s smile and squeezed her hand two times. Izzy got the message.

 _You’re always welcome, big bro,_ she mouthed.

Alec heaved a deep sigh as his father stepped out and knocked on the paneled door. They waited, but after a few minutes, there was still no answer. The wait made Alec anxious, his heartbeat turning erratic yet again. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled sharply. Izzy’s hold remained tight around his hand.

Robert knocked once more.

“Are you sure they know we’re coming?” Izzy asked. “Yes,” answered Maryse. “Catarina was the one who arranged the setting.”

All of a sudden, a bright circle of light appeared before them. It gradually turned into a faint lilac, making the helix so apparent that Alec figured out within a split second that it was a portal.

He glanced at Izzy who was already looking at him. She offered him a supportive smile that Alec returned with a grateful one.

Alec took a deep breath, reciting words of encouragement in his mind. He squeezed his sister’s hand one more time, and then completely let go of her hold as he went through the opening, his family following closely behind.

\--

When the Lightwoods emerged from the portal, Catarina Loss and the rest of the faction were already in their respective positions. Catarina was seated in a chair surrounded by books and bottles of potions. Behind her, the warlocks lined up in an orderly manner, faces void with emotions.

“Well, well,” Catarina said, standing up to walk towards the shadowhunters. “You must be Alec Lightwood. I mean, it couldn’t be you, right?” she asked, turning to face Robert. “You look too old for such a vigorous name.”

Maryse cleared her throat. “Good evening, Catarina.”

“Good evening, your highness,” she answered mockingly. “So, is this beautiful young woman your daughter?”

Catarina extended a hand and Isabelle gladly took it, blushing at the compliment. “Oh, you don’t have to be shy, my dear. You might be the only one I like among the Lightwoods. Your name?” she asked sweetly.

“I’m Isabelle. It’s nice to meet you, Catarina.”

“Please, just call me Cat. And it’s a pleasure to meet you, too, Isabelle.”

“Catarina,” Robert started. “We are here to—“

“Nuh-uh. Not so fast." Catarina held up a finger. "We’re not in a rush or anything, right? Let’s have some tea first, shall we?” she said, leading the Lightwoods and the warlocks into the dining area. “Oh, and I still don’t know who you are, shadowhunter.”

“Robert Lightwood,” he supplied. “I am one of the Clave leaders.”

Catarina briefly turned to face him, eyes scrutinizing from head to toe. She shrugged, pursing her lips. “I’ve never heard of that name before.”

Catarina smiled, taunting and teasing before clapping her hands together. “So, black or sweet tea?”

\--

Alec looked at everyone that’s seated at the long table, but he never found the one he was looking for. Instead, Alec saw his mother uncomfortably sipping her tea, throwing disapproving glances at Isabelle who were laughing and playing with a little warlock boy. Robert, on the other hand, didn’t even touch his tea and just sat there with arms crossed over his chest.

Alec cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, but I think we can start discussing now,” he said, looking at Catarina.

The Faction Leader smiled. “Too eager to find your partner, Alec Lightwood?”

“Catarina, I believe my son is right. There is no point in prolonging this negotiation,” said Maryse.

Catarina sighed, putting down her teacup. “Alright then, what exactly is this proposal about?”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Maryse began. “This is about forming an alliance between the Institute and The Great Poison. We can’t risk the rest of the Downworld finding out about the lost sword. We can’t let an uprising ensue.”

“Once other downworlders rebel against the Clave, we would have a great chance to break free of your governance and form our own that’s completely independent of the shadowhunters,” Catarina argued.

“But would you really want that? Rebellion means war. You may lose a lot of your people—“

“Are you calling us incompetent?”

“No.” Maryse exhaled, calming herself down. “No, I am not. In fact, you have all the right to act high and mighty in front of us because the truth is, the Institute fears your faction. The Great Poison has been the most prominent part of the Downworld. And believe it or not, but we just want things to get back to normal. We strive for peace and unity in the Shadow World, Catarina.”

The warlock snickered. “That’s a lie. You’re just saving your own ass, Maryse. What makes you think I will help you with that?”

“Raphael Santiago,” Robert blurted aloud. Catarina immediately straightened, eyes piercing at the man who just stared back at her, sporting a devious smirk.

“What did you do to Raphael?” she asked, voice sharp and threatening.

“Nothing,” Maryse said. “But we can never be sure, can we? My Institute can be forgiving to the inmates, but we can also be very generous to the Clave when it comes to giving them prisoners to punish.”

Catarina clenched her fists. “Raphael is nothing to me. He betrayed my trust.”

“Are you sure, Catarina? Because the Clave is just one portal away. We can turn him over to their authority right this second.”

She snickered. “Threatening me with a vampire I once treated like my own child…well, that’s just low, don’t you think?”

Maryse just looked at her and smiled.

“Everyone,” she spoke. “Can you please leave me and the Lightwoods for a moment?”

“But Cat...”

“It’s alright, Iris. Trust me, okay?” Catarina said, and the woman just nodded and left the dining area as the rest mimicked her action.

Once they were all alone, Maryse spoke yet again, “So, Catarina Loss…what’s it going to be?”

The Faction Leader shook her head. “That’s very weak of you, Maryse. Very weak.”

“Maybe,” she replied, shrugging. “But it’s effective, isn’t it?”

With a sigh, Catarina finally conceded. “I won’t let anything bad happen to Raphael. But I won’t let your son marry one of my people for that reason only.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Hm, that depends,” she said, facing Alec. “Tell me, young shadowhunter, did any of my warlocks catch your attention?”

\--

All members of The Great Poison at a reasonable age lined up before Alec Lightwood. People might think these warlocks wouldn’t be too thrilled to have an arranged marriage to a shadowhunter, but Alec must really be something else. Aside from his gorgeous façade that caught a lot of attention, Alec also helped a much older warlock carry the trays of empty cups into the kitchen, and boy did that make the warlock women—and men—swoon.

“Choose wisely, shadowhunter,” Catarina remarked, watching Alec’s eyes search the room. “Who’s it going to be?”

Alec clenched his jaw and heaved a deep sigh.

He was part of this faction. Alec perfectly recalled what his father told him. He was Catarina’s right hand. Alec completely remembered.

_But why isn’t he here?_

Alec shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. “No one,” he finally said.

Catarina smirked, staring straight into his eyes.

“Alec,” Maryse whispered, voice shaky and laced with fear. “Son, you have to make a—“

“I choose Magnus Bane.”

Several gasps echoed around the loft along with Catarina’s laugh. His parents remained still for a moment while Izzy stood there, wearing a wide smile on her face.

“My, oh my, Maryse,” Catarina began. “Your son sure has taste.”

Maryse shook her head and faced Alec. “Son, are you sure about this?” she asked.

“Yes,” Alec answered. “It’s him or nobody else, mother.”

“Alec, you do realize that Magnus Bane has a bad reputation, right? There are a lot of things you don’t know about him,” Robert said.

“I know, and that is why I plan to get to know him. I’m not changing my mind, father.”

Alec turned to Catarina who was looking at him with so much astonishment. “Where is Magnus?” he asked.

Just as Catarina was about to answer, a voice echoed from the other side of the room.

“Is that your final decision, Alexander Lightwood?”

All heads turned towards the entrance of the loft where a man suddenly emerged, wearing a flowy burgundy dress shirt that was completely unbuttoned, a pair of dark denim pants, and a smug smile on his face.

“Ah!” Catarina exclaimed. “There you are, my friend.” She walked towards the man and cupped his face. “Magnus Bane,” she said. “Better late than never.”

Catarina grinned as Magnus smiled and went to kiss her cheek. “Good evening, Lightwoods,” he greeted, eyes glancing at Alec for a moment, and the shadowhunter thought he saw nothing but hatred in his gaze.

“Maryse, it’s good to see you again.” Magnus gave her a smile to which she returned reluctantly. “You must be her husband,” he said to Robert and then completely went past him to go over Izzy.

“And you, my dear, it’s nice to finally see you in person. Mind telling me your name?” Izzy creased her forehead, a little bit bemused, but then she just shrugged off her confusion and answered, “My name is Isabelle. It’s nice to meet you, Magnus. I like your choice of nail polish.”

Magnus clapped his hands together. “We are going to get along just fine,” he said.

The warlock averted his gaze to Alec who was silently watching every interaction he made.

For a split second, Magnus looked at him dead on the face, but then he quickly changed his expression and plastered a wide smile. It didn’t fool Alec, though. The shadowhunter was entirely aware of how much Magnus hated him right now.

“Alexander,” he began, “well, I can’t say I’m not flattered that you chose me.” Magnus was smiling once again, but somehow, Alec saw not only loathe behind his smile but also sadness. There must be a reason why he showed up late, and that reason must also be why there was a hint of dejection in his eyes.

He reckoned that Magnus was good at this—hiding his real emotions. Luckily, Alec had always been observant. He listened to people. He saw through them, and he understood. He always had, and that’s one of the many things his friends loved about him.

“Magnus, are you sure this is okay with you?” Catarina asked, eyes sincere and worried.

“I don’t know,” Magnus said, pursing his lips while still looking at Alec. “What would our faction benefit from this union?”

“Well,” she began, putting her hands on Magnus’s tight shoulders. “It actually depends on you, my friend. This young shadowhunter chose you, and now it is up to you to take advantage of that privilege.” Magnus looked at Catarina who just grinned and winked at him.

Magnus nodded. “Okay. Well, surely my condition must be for the good of the Downworld, especially the warlocks and our faction.” He turned to Maryse. “I want unity among the downworlders, and I want us to have a say regarding the Institute’s governance.” He paused. “Let the Downworld Leaders be part of your council.”

Maryse laughed nervously. “Magnus, we have a legal code to follow, and your request is asking for an amendment of our by-laws. It’s not that easy,” she said.

“Your husband is one of the Clave leaders. Make use of his position.”

“Magnus, there is a process that we have to undertake before even touching our established law,” Robert spoke.

“However,” Magnus remarked, completely ignoring his words. “I am not delusional. I know that what I am asking for would require complex procedures and agreements between the Clave and other Institutes. So, let me make it a bit easier for you, Maryse Lightwood.”

A beat.

“Make me the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Magnus said, smirking as he looked at Catarina who was sporting a satisfied smile on her face.

“Magnus, I can’t promise you that,” said Maryse. “Your kind hasn’t had a High Warlock for so long. There are things we have to consider. The Spiral Labyrinth—“

“Would certainly agree with me,” Magnus said, cutting off Maryse. “The Spiral Council divided us into factions to make their job easier. But our population is growing bigger and bigger. The Labyrinth is struggling, and the Council is in need of someone who can help them govern the warlocks.”

“But being a High Warlock would mean that you would get yourself associated with the shadowhunters.”

“I know, and I have no problem with that. Please, Maryse…” Magnus rolled his eyes. “I am even going to marry your son who is a shadowhunter. I know what I’m putting myself into.”

Maryse shook her head, arms akimbo. “I’m sorry, but I—“

“It’s a deal.” Everyone turned to look at Alec’s direction. He was standing there with arms crossed, eyes fixed at Magnus.

“After the marriage, I will become the new Head of the New York Institute, and I say we should all agree with his condition. It seems fair to me,” he said, shooting a look at his mother who was just about to say something.

The room fell silent as Alec pushed on the balls of his feet and slowly walked towards Magnus.

“Marry me, Magnus Bane,” he said, “and I promise I will make you the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec reached for his pocket and held out a silver ring that had a letter _L_ engraved on it.

The rest of the faction gasped in disbelief, eyes growing wide. Robert and Maryse were glued to their spot, completely shocked that their son even brought the family ring. Isabelle stood with their parents, smiling and beaming at her brother. And Catarina had her mouth slightly opened, evidently amazed at what was unfolding in front of her.

Magnus bit his lower lip and swallowed hard.

“Okay,” he said, nodding at Alec. “It’s a deal.”

Alec stood frozen for a moment, surprised that Magnus actually accepted his offer. He was unsure of what to say next. He didn’t even know if he could utter a single word without stuttering.

Magnus Bane had bewitched him entirely, and by the Angel, did it feel so right and absolutely sensational. For the first time, Alec felt as though the stars had aligned specifically for him—for this moment right here to happen.

The shadowhunter was about to speak when Magnus beat him to it.

“Well, aren’t you supposed to put that ring on my finger, Alexander?”

_Dear God, save this poor angel-blooded mess that is Alec Lightwood._


	4. War of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess if I want you to trust me, then I should tell you my truth about all of this, right?”  
> “Get to your point, Alexander,” Magnus said.  
> And that Alec did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: War of Hearts by Ruelle
> 
> Thank you for clicking. Enjoy reading, luv!

Magnus pushes himself to stand up and wipes off the dried trace of tear on his cheek. His eyes gaze through the place one more time, his lips curving up to a sad crooked smile. He exits the glass room and glamours it back to invisibility. He then heads downstairs where he hears the inviting crunch of vegetables and crisps along with Maia’s soft humming.

Magnus rolls the scroll to a close and magically sends it to his apartment, making his way to one of the booths.

_I remember being so in love with you._

He briefly stops and squeezes his eyes shut. Magnus tried to finish reading, but he couldn’t find the strength to continue. 

“Oh, hey!” Maia greets, grating more cheese on top of the salad mixture. “So, was it bad?”

Magnus sits down and composes himself. “Oh, it was!” He smiles at his friend. “I couldn’t stop sneezing for a moment. But, the entire floor looks very neat now. One swoosh of magic and the place shone like diamonds under the sun.”

Maia chuckles as she reaches for Magnus’s bowl and puts a generous amount of taco salad in it. “Oh, to be a warlock,” she muses, shaking her head in amusement.

The two enjoy their tacos in peace. Maia is telling Magnus about her plan to completely redo the club’s menu and have theme parties every Friday. The warlock listens, throwing in words of affirmation from time to time, but in the back of his mind, Alec’s words repeat in melancholic echoes.

After a moment, Magnus excuses himself to go to the restroom. As soon as he has his back on Maia, he reaches for his band and snaps it hard against his wrist. 

If only he knew back then what he knows now, he would’ve played the harp for Alec in a heartbeat.

\--

_One year ago…_

The warlocks gathered in a circle, surrounding Isabelle and Catarina who were now flipping through wedding magazines. Maryse and Robert already left for they had other business to attend to. Maryse was reluctant at first to leave Izzy alone with the warlocks, but her daughter insisted, saying that she wanted to wait for Alec and that they would just leave the loft together afterward. Besides, the Institute could get too dull at a time like this. She would rather chitchat with Catarina and frolic with little warlocks than stare at the monitors, waiting for a demon alert to come up.

Shadowhunters’ lives could be exciting with all the missions they go into and the adrenaline every demon-slaying prompted. But after all that, they always went back to their boring routine consisting of training, eating balanced meals, sleeping for exactly four hours, and staying alert at all times in case of any satanic occurrences.

Once the hunt was over, it could get really boring, and if one had to know one thing about Isabelle Lightwood, it was that she hated anything tedious and repetitive. She had always craved for endless adventure, and maybe—just maybe—even a little danger. 

The Nephilim woman put the magazine down and tapped her chin, eyes glancing analytically over the piles of colored fabrics scattered on the floor. Isabelle hummed, pointing at a gold glittery cloth under a stack of emerald silks. “I think that one perfectly screams Magnus, don’t you think, Cat?” she asked.

Catarina tilted her head, examining the fabric carefully. After a few seconds, she went to pick it up as well as a deep blue colored candle.

“It does,” she agreed. “And I think this pillar candle represents your brother. It’s textured and sleek. Very masculine.” She straightened her posture, chin tipping forward, attempting to mimic Alec’s broody guise. “Very…Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” she said in a deep husky voice.

Isabelle threw her head back, laughing. “Hey, Alec does sound like that!”

“Well, what can I say? I am an expert at mockery.”

Izzy let out a giggle, shaking her head. She then proceeded to merrily jot down their choices in her notes. She grabbed another magazine and hugged it close to her chest as she sighed dreamily. “Oh, this wedding is going to be one for the books!” she squealed. “I am beyond ecstatic!”

Faint collective chortles were heard from the warlocks along with Catarina’s hearty laugh.

Everyone really was excited about this wedding. Aside from it meaning union between the shadowhunters and the downworlders, it also meant festivities, music, good food, and lots and lots of dancing. Warlocks had always been known as the biggest party-goers in the Downworld, and they only ever intended to keep that title and bring it justice with their elaborate attires that were usually accompanied with peculiar spectacles, extravagant decorations, and very loud music that exuded too much bass for Alec’s liking.

With the warlocks’ involvement in all the wedding planning, there was no doubt that Izzy’s claim was right. This was going to be the wedding of the year.

\--

Almost thirty minutes had passed, and no words were spoken between Alec and Magnus.

The two were on the floor below Isabelle and the others—the level where Magnus resided by himself; the level where Alec first saw him and saved him from a Ravener demon.

They walked through the hallway at a brutally slow pace, and Magnus silently prayed for the Angels to just make him disappear. Alec was walking a little ahead of him, eyes turning left and right to observe the paintings that adorned the vintage walls. 

Magnus exhaled.

The Nephilim struck his curiosity. Out of all the warlocks, why would Alec Lightwood choose him? His reputation, especially to the shadowhunters, was nothing short of atrocious. Why would a supposed law-abiding Clave warrior choose a Warlock seemingly known for mischief and wickedness for him to marry?

Maybe shadowhunters weren’t that banal after all. Maybe a marriage with one wouldn’t be that bland. Or maybe Alec Lightwood just happened to be the rebellious type. Whatever it was, Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little bit delighted. Alec being the new Head of the New York Institute suddenly seemed intriguing.

Magnus snapped out of his trance when Alec turned to him and asked, “Do you play the harp?”

Alec was smiling, and Magnus instantly felt the annoyance creeping back into his system as he rolled his eyes. No matter how curious, he still preferred not to be betrothed to a shadowhunter, but he reckoned he got nothing better to do so might as well just go with the flow. Besides, Catarina seemed too thrilled about all of this. This was a huge opportunity for the downworlders, and she trusted him to not waste this chance to give their kind the freedom and governance they deserved.

Magnus averted his gaze to where Alec was pointing, and his eyes landed on an empty space.

“You can see through glamour? Only a few shadowhunters can do that,” Magnus said, waving his hand over the void to reveal a room enclosed by glass walls that reflected the bluish glow of the moonlight.

The truth was, Alec could really see through glamour with the help of his Voyance rune, but the rune wasn’t activated. He simply had a great memory—or maybe, he just refused to forget the memory of _that_ night.

Alec didn’t respond, instead, he asked him, “Can you play a song for me?”

Magnus sniggered. “No,” he said flatly. “I only play around people whom I trust.” Alec opened his mouth, but the warlock was quick to dismiss whatever he was about to say, walking past the Nephilim to head over the balcony. Alec followed in a few long strides.

“Why do you hate me so much?” he asked.

“Why is your law so biased?”

A pause.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the crowded streets below. “I thought so.”

Alec shifted closer to him, anchoring his elbows against the barricade. He followed Magnus’s gaze and observed the mundanes running around like ants, faces either rattled or impassive. Alec briefly smiled when he didn’t move away.

“I believe in justice, Magnus.”

“But the Clave and your Institute don’t,” Magnus said in a matter-of-factly manner.

“That’s not true. We punish the sinners and lay down verdicts fairly.”

Magnus snickers. “Are you hearing yourself, Alexander?” he said, disbelief written all over his face. His bronze skin hinted a bit of red as he grew more and more vexed by the second. “If that’s the case, then the sword lie would not even exist. Your Institute wouldn’t have to fool the entire Downworld. You and your family wouldn’t have to barge in here and negotiate an alliance. If the law is so fair, Alexander, then you and I wouldn’t have to marry each other tomorrow night.”

Magnus was looking directly at him, and Alec held his gaze, unsure of what to respond. The warlock’s eyes turned glassy, mirroring distress and hopelessness, and for a split second, Alec saw them flicker in gold.

Strong emotions could make Magnus lose control over his glamoured warlock mark. It had been his long time struggle, and though sometimes he would still lose the willpower to conceal them, it already took him many years of practice to reach this point, and so he just chose to not stress about it and celebrate his achievement instead.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, head down and voice quiet. Magnus was taken aback by his reply. “You may not believe me right now, but I promise everything will soon change. I will strive for impartial treatment to all the dwellers of the Shadow World. You would be the High Warlock, and together we can improve the justice system.”

Magnus smirked and shook his head. “You sound like a stranger offering a little kid candy to obey whatever they say.”

Alec opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn’t expect Magnus to make this difficult, but then again, he couldn’t blame him. The warlock had a point. He understood him. The Clave did provide just verdicts, but sometimes, _the law is hard, but it is the law_ could mean absolute inhumanity. Alec wanted to change that, and being the Head of the most prominent Institute in the Shadow World was his first step to doing so.

He just wished Magnus would believe his intentions, but he figured that after their union, he would have enough time to earn his trust. After all, trust should be the core foundation of every relationship. He learned that the hard way through his parents.

When Alec found the right words to say, he got interrupted by a fire message from Isabelle. Alec read the letter aloud and when he finished, he and Magnus hurried to go upstairs.

As soon as they entered the loft, Alec saw his sister holding down a warlock woman he remembered Catarina called Iris. Both of her hands were wrapped with Izzy’s venomous whip.

“What happened?”

Izzy reached for a handcuff in her leather jacket and bound Iris. She reclaimed her whip and glamoured it back into a serpent bracelet, dragging the warlock woman towards Alec.

“I caught her doing a forbidden spell using the supposed demolished Grimoire.” Isabelle turned to Iris. “How did you retrieve that spellbook? That was destroyed from a war that happened ages ago.”

Iris grinned. “A witch never reveals the secrets of her witchcraft.”

Alec yanked the woman away from his sister, his grip on her arm tight and firm.

“I caught her in the middle of performing a spell to summon demons.” Izzy held up a thick sapphire-colored book that looked like it had been dragged through the mud by a rushing train. On the front cover, the words _Prima Mulier_ had been etched with golden strokes. “Based on what I read here, she was planning on sacrificing downworlder souls to summon Lilith. Alec, Iris Rouse was the one who summoned those Ravener demons. She sent them to kill those downworlders and bring her slivers of their souls.”

“Wait a minute,” Magnus interrupted, forehead creased and eyes slicing through Iris. He stepped forward, but Alec was quick to fling his hand out to arrest his step. “Magnus, don’t.”

Magnus clenched his jaw, his cat eyes completely unglamoured. “You are the reason why Madzie is locked up at the Institute,” he said, putting weight in his every word. “You sent an innocent child in jail!” Magnus raised his voice, his eyes mimicking the mundanes’ vision of hell.

Catarina ran towards her friend, touching both of his clenched hands. “Magnus, hey, calm down,” she said, trying to relax Magnus’s fists. After taking several deep breaths, Magnus did calm down and allowed his hands to open up in Catarina’s hold. Catarina swiftly covered his palms with hers, but Alec’s eyes were fast enough to catch a glimpse of blood in Magnus’s hands.

“Alec, just arrest her and take her to the Institute.”

“But Catarina…”

“Magnus will be fine.” She offered Alec a smile, hands still wrapped around Magnus’s.

Magnus appeared to be in a trance with eyes gazing far into the night sky. Alec conceded.

“Isabelle, I will meet with you early in the morning to help with the wedding planning. But right now, make sure Iris gets punished for what she did.”

A beat.

“I trust you both,” said Catarina, looking at the Lightwood siblings.

The Faction Leader made the shadowhunters a portal to the Institute. It turned out Iris was on a mission to complete a sacrifice to call upon the mother of all demons. The reason why was still unknown, and they only hoped her punishments would be enough to make her confess. The whole faction was just relieved that the culprit had been found and that Madzie could now be free of any charges.

Alec and Isabelle bade goodbye to Catarina and the others. Magnus still hadn’t spoken a thing and just stood there, looking at his feet. Alec made his final attempt before they left and placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder, saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Magnus. Madzie will be out in no time.” He smiled although Magnus couldn’t see. “Take care of yourself.”

With that, Alec and Izzy disappeared through the portal with Iris Rouse restricted by the cuffs and both of their hands.

\--

Magnus left the club just before it opened to the public. He had a good time with Maia, and he really enjoyed learning how to mix cocktails from her. It didn’t take that long for him to grasp the concept. He even got to create his own drink that Maia swore she would include in the new cocktail line.

Magnus lounges onto the sofa and heaves a deep sigh. He went home via portal because he didn’t really feel like walking home nor did he feel comfortable hailing a taxi cab. 

He glances at the clock that reads 4:05 pm. It’s still not that late, but Magnus already feels like this day is too long for his own liking.

The warlock conjures up a shot of espresso and takes it in one sip. His energy is too low, and it seems as though it is only going down by the second. He stands up and does a few stretches as he makes his way into the bathroom to wash up. Maybe a lengthy warm shower can make him feel a bit better.

As Magnus reaches for a fresh towel above the vanity mirror, he hears a loud _thud_ , prompting him to instantly turn around. On the counter just right next to the sink, he sees the scroll lying down, slightly unrolled.

His grip on the towel tightens, and in the very back of his mind, he wonders: _Do I want his ghost to linger or do I want it to harshly dissipate into nothingness?_

Magnus drops the towel and picks up the scroll, unrolling it flat on the surface. 

There goes his answer.

\--

“Catarina!” Izzy called, her long night sky dress trailing behind her as she ran towards the warlock.

“Isabelle! You look great!” Catarina smiled, her hands trying to adjust the strap of her dress.

“Oh, let me help you with that.” Izzy reached for the delicate thread that hung on Catarina’s shoulder and stretched it to a comfortable length. “There. And thank you, Cat. You look great as well. I love your sparkly eyeshadow.”

“Why, thank you, darling,” Cat said, a hand placed over her chest dramatically. “How is Alec? Did he sign the Union Covenant already?”

“He’s good—maybe a little nervous, but he will never admit that. And yes, he already signed it. Everything’s settled on our part.”

Izzy paused and let her thoughts wander for a moment.

His brother was getting married to a stranger, but somehow, she didn’t feel bad about it. There was something about Magnus that made Izzy think that maybe Alec made the right choice. She really hoped he did. Alec hadn’t told him anything, but she had this feeling that her brother knew all along that Magnus was the one. 

The way Alec firmly declared that he had chosen Magnus Bane and him only in front of their parents and the entire Great Poison Faction still crossed her mind from time to time. It truly amazed her—the passion she saw in her brother’s eyes when he uttered Magnus’s name.

“How about Magnus? Have you talked to him already?”

Catarina looked up at Isabelle as she tucked her own hair behind her ear. She gave her a tight-lipped smile. “He’s fine. He’ll be here in no time. We also settled all the necessities on our part. There’s nothing to worry about, Izzy.”

Isabelle returned her smile and hooked her arm with Catarina’s as she led them towards Clary’s direction.

\--

“Stunning as ever, I see.” Catarina entered Magnus’s room and saw her friend sitting in front of a vanity mirror, defining the line of his blue eyeliner. 

“Catarina Loss,” Magnus remarked, standing up as soon as he heard Cat coming in. “You look beautiful, my dear,” he praised, grabbing Catarina’s hand and twirling her in circles.

She giggled. “Thank you, Magnus. So, how are you feeling? Still willing to get through with this marriage?”

Magnus bit his lip as he turned around to go back to his vanity. “I’m fine, Cat, and I’m doing this for the Downworld. Besides, I have no one holding me back from marrying Alexander Lightwood.”

Magnus grabbed an eye pencil and attempted to focus his attention on applying it. He failed. Magnus put the pencil down and let out a tired sigh.

“We broke up,” he said, and Catarina almost missed it because of how he uttered it so quietly as if the words were only meant for him alone.

“Oh, Magnus…” Cat bent down and hugged her friend’s arm. “I know. I figured it out as soon as you arrived at the loft with that woeful look on your face, and I confirmed it when you agreed to their proposition in just a blink of an eye. I’m sorry, my dear. I truly am.”

“We should’ve ended things a long time ago,” he said. “She hurt me so many times, Catarina, but I could never let her go. I loved her. I still do.”

“It’s okay, Magnus. Believe me, I understand.” 

Magnus turned to look at her and they both held each other’s gaze for a moment until Catarina looked away. 

“But what both of you had wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair for you. You were hurting almost the entirety of your relationship. That’s not love, Magnus. That’s foolishness—masochism, even. If Ragnor is still alive, I’m sure he would also tell you the same thing.”

Magnus breathed out, smiling tightly at his reflection.

“But,” she spoke again, “if you are doing this only to hurt her back, don’t. It’s not worth it, my friend.”

Magnus turned to Catarina and kissed her forehead. “Thank you, Cat, for looking out after me, but you don’t have to worry. I know what I’m doing. This is for the Downworld,” he assured.

Magnus lied. Yes, he was mainly doing this for the good of his kind, but a part of him agreed to this union because he saw it as an escape to his unfortunate cycle of being completely in love with her despite being in so much pain. He saw this as an opportunity to finally move on. A part of him did this for himself, and he only hoped he wouldn’t regret this decision in the near future.

Catarina clapped her hands and nodded, attempting to put an end to Magnus’s lonely disposition.

“Alright then,” she said, voice rising an octave higher. She stood up and snapped her fingers, making a thick sheet of paper appear in her hands. “You have to sign this Union Covenant.”

Magnus took the paper and blew on it, making his signature appear above his imprinted name. He didn’t even bother reading what was written. “All done,” he said, handing it back to Catarina with a smile.

Cat grinned and patted Magnus on the back. She leaned down to look at both of their reflections in the mirror. “You already look gorgeous, darling. What are you waiting for? Your groom awaits.”

\--

Alec stood by the altar, height elevated by a pair of suede low-cut boots, making him appear more intimidating than usual. He was dressed in a gold patterned suit that perfectly hugged his lean muscled body. His hair was frozen in messy subtle spikes, and a minimalistic chain with an arrow pendant adorned his neck. Clary said he looked like a true Shadowhunter Royalty, and everyone rightfully agreed.

The necklace was a last-minute gift from Isabelle that she personally carved out of a piece of metal. Alec might be wearing gold, but it was only to represent the color of Nephilim warriors. Izzy gifted him the chain as a token for she had known that Alec had always preferred silver than gold.

Alec fiddled with his bow tie as he observed the festivity unfolding before him. The warlocks were running around the ceremonial hall, making sure all the decorations were perfectly coordinated. Meanwhile, the shadowhunters just gathered on one side, looking weirdly at the magical beings they weren’t used to be with in the same room.

Alec was watching Isabelle light up the candles while Catarina made sure the flowers were staying fresh when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, buddy!” Alec turned and saw Jace with his little brother Max clung on his best friend’s waist.

“Hey!” Alec smiled and picked up Max, throwing him over his shoulder. He started swinging around, and that made his little brother burst into a laughing fit. “Careful, Alec. Your suit will get wrinkled,” Max said in a squeaky voice, still giggling wholeheartedly. Alec settled him down and ruffled his hair.

“So, are you excited?” Jace asked, eyebrows raising up and down. Alec covered Max’s ears and _tsked_. “Shut up, Jace,” he said, trying to suppress a smile but ended up blushing after all.

“I saw the man, Alec. I got to say, you’ve got great taste.” Jace winked, his grin taunting and teasing.

“What? Do you want to marry him, too?”

“Why? Are you jealous?” 

“Shut up,” Alec replied, rolling his eyes. Jace chuckled.

“Shut up?” The two looked down at the little boy that just spoke. Alec realized he had failed to cover Max’s ears this time, and now his brother was looking at him with curious wild eyes.

Alec averted his gaze to Jace and raised an eyebrow. “What?” Jace said, laughing heartily. “That’s on you, brother.”

Alec was about to utter a comeback when his best friend hastily picked up Max and jogged away from him and towards Clary. “Good luck, dearest brother!” he shouted as his voice gradually broke into laughter.

Alec just shook his head and smiled. Suddenly, he started to feel a little nervous as his thoughts began to race through his mind, and so he decided to distract himself by focusing his attention around the place. He took a deep breath and scanned the room, eyes gleaming in awe and amusement.

Isabelle and Catarina did great. The ceremonial hall looked absolutely beautiful with sparkly curtains adorning the walls, blue colored candles making the place light up like a starry night, waterfalls of vines and daffodils covering the pillars, and a blue velvet carpet extending from the entrance to the altar.

“This looks like a real-life fairytale!” he heard Clary say in absolute delight, and he couldn’t agree more.

Alec closed his eyes and imagined Magnus walking down the aisle. For a moment there, he allowed himself to think this really was a tale told by fairies.

“Attention, Nephilims and Downworlders!”

Everyone turned to look at Brother Enoch who was already positioned behind the podium. All shadowhunters and warlocks took their respective seats as the ecstatic gushes slowly died down into silence.

Maryse and Robert went to approach their son.

“Are you ready, Alec?” Robert asked, squeezing his son’s shoulder. “I am so proud of you.” Maryse cupped Alec’s face and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for doing this, son,” she said, smiling although her eyes exuded a little sadness.

Alec knew his mother had been feeling guilty. If there was another choice, Maryse wouldn’t force him to marry so suddenly. Maryse might appear tough and strict at all times, but she was a mother first and foremost. She had a lot of shortcomings when it came to her children, but it was the price she had to pay for being the wife of one of the Clave leaders.

“Of course, mom,” Alec replied, offering her mother an assuring smile. “It’s all going to be fine.”

Three loud _thuds_ were heard, and that was his parents’ cue to settle back into their seats.

“The wedding is about to commence,” the silent brother once again spoke as everyone stood up.

The place slightly dimmed, emphasizing the glow of candles that reflected on the golden shimmering curtains. Faerie dust lingered around the arrangements of flowers, making them luminesce in a very beguiling way. Clusters of stars started to form on the ceiling, and when Alec looked up, he recognized the constellations like lumiere over shambles. Orion was placed to play the violin. Taurus was in the position to play the trumpet. Gemini just took the spot behind the cello. And all other celestial patterns were poised in an orchestral manner. 

Orion started playing the violin and after a few seconds, the orchestra of constellations erupted in dazzling harmonies.

Alec straightened and turned to face the crowd. At the entrance, he saw Jace emerging while holding the stele and wand that would later mark him and Magnus on their wrists. Isabelle followed and sashayed her way to the altar, in her hands was a white pouch containing the rings.

Jace and Izzy took their places on each side of the podium. Alec offered them a grateful smile to which they both returned, Jace even giving him another wink.

Catarina then entered the room, her dress swaying as she slowly walked. She grinned at Alec which made the latter shake his head. She had always seemed so giddy about this wedding, and it made Alec wonder.

Catarina stopped right in the middle of the walkway and moved a little to the side. Just as she did, the music reached its crescendo, and the constellations played their instruments with the kind of passion that was mirrored on the way each one of their stars burned ablaze.

The intensity of the sound was later joined by Alec’s drumming heartbeat as he watched a ravishing man glide down the aisle with much grace and splendor. 

Magnus slowly walked, his tux the color of a deep blue ocean accompanied by scale-like beads that made him look iridescent. His hair was spiked, and if it weren’t for Alec’s heeled shoes, they would be in the same height. His dress coat flowed with his every move the same way the chains on his ankle boots swayed in every step. Magnus’s right hand was adorned with several rings and wristlets, whereas his left one was completely void save for the ring on his fourth finger bearing a silver letter _L_. 

Magnus met Catarina in the middle, and with arms linked together, they made their way towards the altar.

Alec and Magnus held each other’s stares as the warlock took his place opposite the shadowhunter.

Alec smiled. Magnus didn’t return it. His face remained blank, his eyes fixed and lifeless.

Alec’s chest tightened.

With one hard squeeze of his hands, he took a deep breath and faced Brother Enoch, the smile never leaving his face.

Magnus saw how the light in Alec’s eyes faded when he didn’t smile back. The warlock felt bad, but at the same time, he didn’t have the strength to fake enthusiasm right now. The wedding barely even started, but he already felt exhausted. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

Though, Magnus didn’t miss the way Alec squeezed his hands so harshly that it left red marks on his skin. Magnus thought he might be nervous, and to be honest, he was, too. There was a plan after their marriage, but it only concerned politics and nothing else. How his life would change as Alexander Lightwood’s husband was the thing that made him feel on edge.

The music abruptly stopped as soon as Brother Enoch lit up the Angelic rune. The crowd focused their attention in front as the ceremony began.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union between a shadowhunter and a warlock, Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane.”

Alec looked at Magnus and this time, the warlock gave him a faint tight smile. For Alec, that was more than enough.

“You may now speak your vows,” the silent brother mused, gesturing to the both of them.

Panic crossed Magnus’s eyes as he said reluctantly, “I didn’t know we had to prepare a vow.”

“It’s okay,” Alec said quickly. “I have one.” 

He stepped forward closer to Magnus and reached for his hands. His hold was light as though he was holding a delicate mortal instrument that was graciously gifted by the Angel Raziel. Alec took a deep breath and began to speak.

\--

_From this day forward, I promise to remember that you are your own person. I promise to always understand you and agree to disagree on different opinions._

_Tonight, I stand here in front of everyone that I love in complete surrender. You have my heart, my loyalty, and my soul. I promise to love you as my equal and never let go of your hand in our highs and our lows. I will always stand guard of your dreams and help you make them come true._

_I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy just like the way you already made me feel by simply being here. I promise to respect and put you above all else._

_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, you have me. Always and forever._

_I still intend to keep my promises to you, my love. I am one with the stars. Look at the night sky, and you will find me._

_I love you. I am with you always._

_All my love,_

_Alec_

_\--_

Alec ended his vow while Magnus stood still, looking straight into his eyes. Magnus was surprised by how genuine Alec made that sound, and for a second there he allowed himself to believe someone could love him exactly the way Alec described _he_ would.

It was short-lived, though. He had been alive for centuries, and he never experienced it. And the moment he thought he did, it was actually the moment he got his heart shattered into pieces—and not only once; he let it happen over and over again.

Maybe love just wasn’t meant for immortal beings like him. 

“It is now time to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune.”

Jace stepped forward and handed Alec the wand. The tip of the rod shone brightly as Alec pressed it against Magnus’s skin, the warlock’s flesh returning the glow in blazing yellow. Magnus then accepted the stele from Jace and marked Alec on the wrist, the Nephilim’s skin burning with every stroke.

It had been done. They were both marked to be bound together for as long as the Angels desired.

Magnus glanced up at Alec and took notice of the subtle flush of pink on his cheeks. He was smiling, and his eyes were visibly gleaming. Alec looked incredibly blissful, and Magnus wondered how he made it seem so convincing.

Isabelle handed the two their wedding rings to which they proceeded to put on each other’s fingers. The rings were simple yet elegant, having a single diamond embedded in each one. Alec’s had the word _Always_ engraved on the inside, whereas Magnus’s had _Forever_ inscribed.

Holding each other’s hands, they both waited for Brother Enoch’s final declaration.

“With the power vested in me by the divine Angels, I may now pronounce Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane…one.”

Magnus held his breath.

“You are now married.”

The crowd roared in joyful delight, clapping and screaming for the newly-weds. A distinct shout echoed above the uproar, and suddenly everyone was cheering with it. “Where’s the kiss?” It was Jace, grinning from ear to ear at Alec, his arm wrapped tightly around Clary’s waist.

Alec looked down and smiled, his pink cheeks turning bright red. “Magnus?” he called.

The warlock just looked at him, eyebrows raised, waiting for Alec to continue. “May I?” the shadowhunter politely asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled a little at how Alec was so evidently comparable to a tomato.

“Just come here and do it.” He tilted his head as if to encourage Alec. For the record, he only did so for all the yelling and teasing to finally stop.

Alec stepped closer and grabbed Magnus by the lapels. He slowly leaned in, and just before Magnus closed his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Alec’s smile.

Their lips touched ever so lightly, and Magnus was about to pull away when Alec pressed his lips against his a little harder.

Alec let go, and with their lips still lingering close, he whispered, “We’re going to be alright. I promise.”

Magnus didn’t know exactly why, but he was thankful to hear those words from Alec.

They turned to face the people, and everyone once again cheered loudly as white rose petals rained over the crowd.

Alec saw his parents smiling while clapping their hands. Izzy was giving him a thumbs-up. Jace was hugging Clary from behind and swaying them together as the latter screams in glee, grinning widely at Alec.

Alec laughed when he saw Max jumping around and trying to catch as many petals as he could with his tiny hands.

Everyone seemed happy. Alec was happy. But when he turned to briefly glance at Magnus, he was strangely still as if someone had magically frozen him on his spot. Alec noticed that his eyes were fixed at the entrance, and when he followed his gaze, Alec saw a woman standing by the pillar, wearing a bloodshot red long gown, hair dark and falling just above her shoulders.

Alec immediately recognized her. She was the same woman that left Magnus in that restaurant uptown. She was the woman Magnus picked those three roses for. She was the one Magnus was in love with.

“Tessa?”

The crowd might be loud, but Alec clearly heard the sorrow in Magnus’s voice as he spoke her name with so much ache and longing.

The shadowhunter felt another shot of pain in his chest. He was getting used to it by now.

\--

Magnus woke up from the blinding rays of the sun. He grunted and turned away hastily, reaching for a pillow to cover his face.

He had all the intentions of going back to sleep, but the shooting pains in his temples didn’t allow him to. And so Magnus got up, eyes still shut, forehead creased and lips in a pout. He went straight to his bathroom to wash up. When he got out, he was only wearing a robe and a pair of boxers underneath.

Magnus vacated his room and opted to go into the kitchen for some coffee. As he closed his bedroom door behind, he suddenly took notice of the unfamiliarity of the place.

Right. This was his and Alec’s new apartment.

Last night felt like an absolute fever dream. The after-party concluded as soon as it started. People were tired, and the wedding started pretty late because of all the last-minute preparations Isabelle and Catarina had done.

However, the warlocks weren’t that pleased that they didn’t get the overnight party they anticipated. Isabelle had trouble calming down the disappointed downworlders. She kept on apologizing, explaining the curfew and rules of the Institute, but some really made a big deal out of it and even called the shadowhunters dullsville. If Catarina hadn’t stepped out and promised a continuation at the club, Isabelle would’ve lost all her marbles.

Magnus headed to the kitchen where he found Alec pouring maple syrup over his pancakes. He was already dressed for today’s itinerary, and Magnus thought indigo was Alec’s color. He looked great in a button-down polo, arm muscles emphasized by the rolled-up sleeves.

The shadowhunter hadn’t noticed Magnus coming in, and so the warlock took this opportunity to really look at his husband.

So far, Alec had been nothing but nice to him. When they came home to the apartment last night, he offered to make Magnus a stew that he claimed would surely aid his headache. He probably noticed how Magnus frequently massaged the bridge of his nose in between his eyes and got concerned. Magnus, however, declined his offer and just went straight into the guest bedroom. He didn’t want to be rude, but at the same time, he didn’t care if Alec would think of him that way. He just wanted to sleep and pretend that nothing tremendous had happened—that his life hadn’t just changed entirely.

“Good morning,” Alec greeted when he finally looked up and saw Magnus standing by the fridge. He was smiling. “I cooked us some breakfast. Sorry if it’s too simple. I just recently looked up this recipe.”

Magnus plopped down on one of the stools and grabbed a plate. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“It’s nothing. Also, we still have a few hours to spare before we head to the Institute, and you never got to see the whole place last night. If you want, I can show you around.”

 _He talks too much,_ Magnus mused. _I thought Isabelle said her brother is broody and reserved?_

“That won’t be necessary,” Magnus replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Besides, it would be better if we go to the Institute earlier. It would give the Clave less time to contemplate retracting my appointment.”

“They won’t do that,” Alec said, voice laced with assurance. “We already signed a covenant before the wedding. Technically, you already have the position. We just need to be properly presented in front of the Clave leaders with our new titles.”

Magnus just shrugged and proceeded to eat in silence while Alec heaved a sigh, acknowledging the fact that he was shamelessly failing at trying to have a conversation with his husband over breakfast.

After they finished eating, Magnus waved a hand to magically clean up the dishes. He then told Alec that he would get ready for the ceremony and went back to the guest bedroom. He only came back out when it was already time for them to leave.

\--

The ceremony was short and brief. It was mostly Consul Jia Penhallow pronouncing Alec’s and Magnus’s new titles and explaining to the delegates how that would affect their by-laws. After all the formalities, everyone mainly proceeded to mingle over brunch and some wine.

There was a point, though, where the two stood before the most respected Clave leaders, waiting for the Consul’s declaration, and Magnus noticed Alec’s ragged breathing and how he was harshly digging his fingernails into his hands. Magnus figured this was a habit he does whenever he’s feeling uneasy.

He glanced up at Alec, and there he was—the broody and reserved Alec Lightwood Izzy had told him about.

Magnus reached for his hands. His touch made Alec’s breath hitched, and then suddenly he was calm.

“Why are you even nervous?” asked Magnus. Alec didn’t return his hold right away, but he felt the shadowhunter pressing his cold palm against his, and just when Alec was about to enclose his fingers around Magnus’s hand, the warlock let go. “Aren’t these the people you normally socialize with?”

Alec wanted to follow Magnus’s hand as it dropped to his side but decided against it. Instead, he put his hands behind his back and straightened his pose.

“No,” he replied. “I’ve only ever been to Alicante not more than five times, mostly for my siblings’ Rune Ceremonies. These people are strangers to me as much as they are to you.”

Alec was wrong, though. Magnus was, in fact, very familiar with the Clave leaders. He even recognized some of them as one of the then members of Valentine’s Circle.

The warlock sniggered to himself. _Hypocrites,_ he mused.

Magnus didn’t stay for long. He couldn’t fake being nice to people who made his kind feel inferior for years, and so Magnus informed Alec of his desire to leave to which Alec responded with, “Sure, you can go. I’ll see you later.”

Magnus looked at him with enlivened eyes. “I wasn’t asking for your permission. I was simply telling you that I am going to leave.”

“Oh,” Alec said. “Um, take care?” 

Magnus shook his head and smiled amusedly. “When you feel too agitated, just leave, Alexander.” With that, he turned his back on Alec and the rest of the Nephilim warriors and headed for the exit.

Alec smiled. At least Magnus was somehow a little bit concerned about him, but then his smile dropped the second Magnus disappeared down the hallway. Alec recalled how he was constantly checking his phone, and this made him wary of Magnus leaving so soon, but he didn’t want to seem controlling. If he wanted Magnus to trust him, he had to learn how to fully trust him as well.

But Magnus sure was making it harder for Alec.

After all the Clave leaders had left, Alec went straight to his office that was formally his mother’s and immediately started sorting out his first agenda as the new Head of the Institute. He was drafting a proposal for one of his plans of action when he felt his eyes starting to get heavy. Alec drummed his hands against his cheeks and stood up, stifling a yawn.

Alec vacated his office intending to find Clary. It had been quite a while since the two of them bonded over coffee at that little downtown café, and he missed her silly questions about the Shadow World a tad bit. He was about to make his way to the training room when he heard whispers that made him halt.

It was coming from the other side of the corridor. Two voices exchanged hushed conversations that deeply concerned Alec.

“I saw Magnus Bane as I was getting my take out,” a male voice whispered.

“Are you sure it was him?” The second to speak had quite a husky speech. Alec had trouble distinguishing whether the voice belonged to a male or female.

“Yes, and he wasn’t alone. He was with a woman. They were hugging, and they seemed very intimate.”

Alec maneuvered on his heels and marched towards the direction of the voices. When he finally reached the turn, he found two male shadowhunters hunched on the corner, standing a little too close with each other.

“Raj, Underhill,” Alec called, and the two immediately straightened, faces turning as white as paper.

“Where do you get your take out?” Alec demanded, turning to Raj.

“Um, just at this restaurant uptown, Sir,” he replied, voice slightly shaking.

“Exact name of the restaurant?”

“The Organic Garden, Sir.”

Alec stared down Raj and Underhill, his eyes piercing and showing dominance. “If you ever make my family the subject of your little tattle tale once more, I’m going to lower both of your ranks and put you in guard duties indefinitely.”

The poor shadowhunters looked at him with fearful eyes and quivering lips.

“This won’t happen again. Understood?”

Raj and Underhill remained still, afraid to even utter a single word. Alec inclined his head back, eyes closing briefly in annoyance.

“Understood?” he repeated rather loudly this time.

“Yes, Sir,” the two stuttered in unison.

Alec turned around and walked away from the two shadowhunters. In his mind, he abandoned his initial plan to meet with Clary, and instead headed back into his and Magnus’s apartment.

_The Organic Garden._

That was the very same restaurant he first saw Magnus and Tessa together, and he was almost a hundred percent positive the woman Raj was referring to was her— _Tessa Gray_. Alec shut his eyes, ignoring the now familiar pang in his chest. He needed to talk to Magnus. He needed to let him know.

\-- 

Magnus left the restaurant as soon as he got the fire message from Alec telling him to come as soon as he could to the rooftop of their apartment. Magnus didn’t even know they had a rooftop.

He held Tessa’s hand and squeezed it before leaving. “It’s going to be alright,” he told her. “I’ll try talking to the Spiral Council. You’ll get your rank back.”

Tessa smiled and pulled Magnus back down to his seat. “Thank you, Magnus. I know you always have my back.”

A pause.

“Mag, will you meet me here again? For our anniversary? I know we broke up and you are now married, but…just for the last time, please? For old time’s sake?”

Magnus knew the only answer to Tessa’s request should be a _yes._ She was in a very vulnerable state, and Magnus was afraid that she was going to do something stupid if he said no.

The Spiral Labyrinth lowered her rank in the Council upon discovering that she was once again using dark magic. Tessa had always done that. For her, dark magic was exciting and humorous. Magnus did try to stop her before, but she never listened. All Magnus could do was make sure she wouldn’t go toofar— _that far._

He smiled and touched her face. “Of course. I will be here, I promise. For old time’s sake.”

She returned his smile and finally let go of his hand. Magnus left the restaurant, leaving Tessa with her cold latte and an unfinished plate of Aglio Olio.

After some turns on several streets, Magnus opened up a portal to their apartment. He stopped for a moment and thought to himself, _“For the last time, for old time’s sake.”_

With a sigh, he went through the opening to go meet with his husband on the other side.

\--

Magnus emerged inside the apartment, but Alec was nowhere to be found. Magnus figured he must already be on the rooftop, and so he went to find the way to him. After a minute or two, he found a spiral steel staircase in the very back of the kitchen. A faint light was shining from the top of the stairs, and as Magnus climbed higher, he felt the cold afternoon breeze of New York City air blowing against his cheeks.

When Magnus reached the top, he immediately took notice of the amazing view before him. Cornelia Street sure had one of the most amazing city views. The sky was a faint blue, with clouds slightly covering the subtle pink and golden light creeping behind the skyscrapers that looked similar to extremely unsaturated paintings. _This is breathtaking,_ Magnus thought.

The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed from behind him, and when Magnus turned, he saw Alec standing by a huge greenhouse towering over the majority of other apartment buildings in the street.

The greenhouse was glowing, and Magnus concluded that it probably housed several magical floras, and therefore it needed to be glamoured away from mundane eyes.

“I came here as soon as I can.”

Alec smiled. “Do you want to see the inside? The flowers are in full bloom this time of the year.”

Magnus gave Alec a curt nod and then followed him into the enclosed garden. “Sure.”

From the outside, the greenhouse didn’t look as huge, but as soon as they stepped inside, it was like an endless jungle of giant trees, tangled vines, and luminous blooms.

Oh, the things magic could do.

The two kept strolling along the narrow pathway as Magnus mentally took note of the mundane plants and the magical ones. When they reached yet another staircase, spiraling up the ceiling, Alec spoke. “I bet this will soon be my favorite place in all of New York. It’s peaceful up here, and I can always glamour all of these to invisibility when I want to be alone.”

“Does that mean I can no longer come here?” Magnus asked jokingly.

“No. Of course not,” Alec said. “You can always climb up here whenever you want. It doesn’t matter if I’m here or not. This can be our place.”

Magnus smiled, and even he, himself, was surprised that it was a genuine one. A comfortable silence enveloped the both of them until Alec exhaled sharply and spoke yet again.

“I know you were with Tessa a while ago.”

Magnus was taken aback by what Alec just said, and before he could even respond, Alec made a quick follow up. “No, I wasn’t spying on you,” he said, answering Magnus’s unspoken question.

“I’ve heard…things, gossips about you and Tessa being together.”

“And you believed them?”

“If you say you weren’t just with her, I would believe you.”

Magnus didn’t reply.

Alec stepped closer. He almost wanted to touch Magnus, but he didn’t want to get rejected for the third time in just one day.

“I’m just worried about what other people might say about you…”

Magnus stepped back and cut him off. “Really?” he said mockingly. “Do you really think a warlock like me who has been alive for centuries cares about what others think? Please, Alexander. You are not fooling anyone here. You are worried about what they would say about _you._ ”

Alec nodded and pursed his lips. “Okay,” he began, “maybe I am.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “But you have to understand me, Magnus. I have a family reputation to uphold. You are family now, too.”

“If you are scared that I may ruin your ever so precious family name, you don’t have to worry.” Magnus sneered. “I didn’t even take your last name. Also, your parents already ruined your family’s reputation years and years ago by being part of the Circle and even now by constantly lying to the Shadow World.”

“I know that,” Alec said through gritted teeth, visibly becoming frustrated. “That’s why I’ve spent the majority of my life trying to correct their wrongs. That’s why I agreed to this. I just want to protect those I care about.”

“Well then, good for you, Alexander. So far, you’re doing great. Your parents aren’t still thrown out in jail.”

“Are you and Tessa still in a relationship?” he demanded.

Magnus looked at him, shocked. “This is absurd, and how did you find out about our past?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Alec dismissed, eyebrows furrowed and forehead creased. “Answer my question.”

“I don’t owe you any answers because I’m not doing anything wrong. This may surprise you, but I know how marriage works.” 

There was a pause, and Alec waited patiently.

“But for what it’s worth, no. Tessa and I are over.”

Alec let out a breathy sigh as his shoulders began to relax. 

“I’m sorry…” he trailed off.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Magnus said, holding up one hand. “If this conversation is over, I would like to come down and be alone in my room. Can I do that?” 

His sarcasm cut through Alec’s conscience as he clenched his jaw and muttered another _I’m sorry._

“Magnus, I meant it when I said I will always understand you, but my family aren’t only my parents—Isabelle, Max, and even Jace, they are Lightwoods, and I just want to protect them from people’s scathing eyes. I trust you, and I only ever want you to try and put your trust in me, too.”

Magnus shook his head and licked his lips, still tasting the bitter coffee he drank a few minutes back. “I can never fully trust someone who has _Lightwood_ attached to their name,” he said, looking straight into Alec’s eyes.

“I am not my parents,” Alec replied, returning his gaze.

“Then prove it.”

“I will.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and simply nodded. He pushed on the balls of his feet, ready to leave when Alec spoke again. “Oh, and Magnus?”

The warlock hastily turned around only to see Alec smiling, his stance confident and calm.

“I guess if I want you to trust me, then I should tell you my truth about all of this, right?”

“Get to your point, Alexander.”

And that Alec did. He pocketed his hands and slowly stepped forward, eyes never leaving Magnus’s.

Suddenly, Magnus felt his heart drumming in an unrecognizable pattern. For a moment, he got confused, but then he dismissed it quickly, thinking that it might just be the way Alec was looking at him so intently as though he was trying to melt Magnus with his stare.

“I am in love with you, Magnus Bane,” Alec said. His eyes softened as one of the corners of his lips curved up into a smile that made Magnus feel admired and appreciated.

“It’s my truth. It has been for quite some time now, and I think it will always be.”

A beat.

“I love you, Magnus. I don’t exactly know how and when it happened, but it did. And I have zero regrets.”

Magnus stood frozen on his spot, hearing Alec very clearly but at the same time, having trouble comprehending what he was saying.

“That’s all,” Alec concluded. “If you want to be alone, I won’t be bothering you for the rest of the day. If you need anything, I’ll just be in my office. I have some work to do to earn my husband’s trust.”

With that, Alec walked out, leaving Magnus speechless and completely flabbergasted with the company of luminescent greens and blossoms and a little faerie dusts raining ever so slightly over the entire place.

To say that Alec Lightwood left Magnus Bane immensely bewildered with his words was an absolute and total understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> xo, l.f.


End file.
